Jeux de mots
by Darness K. M
Summary: Un jeu, vous donnez des mots, j'écris des OS, chaque semaine un nouveau couple vous attendra ! Alors, ça vous tente ?
1. OS 1 - Pisaac

**Voilà, j'ai décidé de faire un petit jeu, on me donne des mots et j'en fais un petit OS, un chaque semaine, et à chaque fois, je changerais de couple !**

 **Bon, là j'ai pris que 5 mots, parce que j'ai décidé de commencer seulement avec 5 mots, mais vous avez le droit à un mot chacun à chaque chapitre, et essayez d'être créatif, vous serez bien aimable ! :)**

 **Les mots d'aujourd'hui sont donc : Fuite, parallélépipède, cantilène, melon et faciès**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 1 – Peter/Isaac

Ce matin-là, observant son petit-ami, qui tenait tout de même plus de l'amant que du petit-ami, vu son **faciès**... viril et bien plus agé que lui, il fallait bien l'avouer. Isaac pensait à diverses choses, notamment, comment il en était arrivé là. Alors qu'en fait, il le savait très bien.

Tout avait commencé avec un **melon**. Oui, une stupide histoire de melon. Bon, tout n'était pas de sa faute, à ce fruit, il fallait bien avouer que la poudre était installé depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle n'attendait plus que l'étincelle pour que tout flambe. Comme ça, d'un coup. Mais pourquoi un melon ? Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous raconte toute l'histoire, évidemment. Ça n'aurait rien d'amusant autrement.

C'était la saison des melons. Et, vous ne le savez sûrement pas, mais Peter adore le melon. Il en avait acheté plusieurs et les avait installé sur une table, les examinant attentivement pour savoir lequel serait le meilleur. Il le mangerait, et les autres, il en ferait certainement des déserts... Ou des entrées... Ou les deux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ses melons ?

\- Rien de fort intéressant, mais si tu le dérange, il va tout reprendre depuis le début, Stiles.

\- Saviez-vous que le melon était autrefois considéré comme un légume ? » Petit silence, non, ils ne le savaient pas, et sentaient que ce cher Peter n'avait pas terminé sa petite histoire sur les melons. « - à le renaissance, des moines l'ont cultivés pour les Papes, dans leur résidence d'été à Cantaluppo, près de Rome... d'où le nom de Cantaloup, donné à ce type de melon.

\- Je me coucherais moins idiot ce soir, au moins... Et vous allez faire quoi de tout ces melons ? Parce qu'il y en a un paquet, tout de même...

\- J'avoue m'être légèrement laissé emporter, mais je voulais le meilleur, comme d'habitude. »

Isaac et Stiles observaient tantôt Peter qui examinait les melons, tantôt ces fruits qui feraient de même avec le loup-garou s'ils avaient des yeux... Sinon, il y avait Derek dans un coin, qui se fichait éperdument de la lubie de son oncle, et lisait tranquillement dans un coin. Du moment qu'on ne l'embêtait pas. Puis, l'humain se mit à rire tout seul, faisant tourner vers lui le regard du blond et celui du plus vieux des Hale.

« - Melon et Melêche sont deux idiots...

\- Ho non !

\- Melon est un con et Melêche une burne !

\- C'est pas vrai... » Soupira Isaac en entendant la vanne de Stiles.

« - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » Les regards se tournèrent vers Peter, tellement pris dans une grande réflexion pour ses melons, qu'il ne devait pas parler de la blague. « - Mais je préférerais un **cantilène**.

\- Le sujet principal d'un cantilène c'est l'amour, pas les melons ! » rétorqua Stiles en tournant les yeux au ciel.

« - ça pourrait être l'amour pour les melons.

\- Parce que c'est bien connu qu'on aime les melons passionnément. » Ironisa l'humain.

Isaac avait lâché l'affaire, il ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation, son cerveau beuga autant que si on lui demanderait d'épeler **p** **arallélépipède**. Il décida donc de prendre la **fuite** , trouvant refuge dans sa chambre pour tout de même faire ses devoirs. Ce n'était pas trop mal comme programme. Tout aurait pu se terminer ainsi. Peter qui mange ses melons et c'est tout, fin de l'histoire... Si Stiles ne lui avait pas donné cette stupide idée sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'oncle de Derek arriva dans sa chambre, le faisant hausser un sourcil, puis le deuxième quand il ferma soigneusement la porte et qu'il vit le petit plat de melon dans les mains.

« - Heu... Je ne suis pas très fan du melon...

\- ça n'a pas d'importance, je vais te le faire aimer à ma façon.

\- Comment ça ? » Peter lui sourit mystérieusement.

« - Dis-moi, combien de temps crois-tu continuer à m'observer avec désir sans jamais rien tenter ? » Isaac rougit à vu d'œil, pris au dépourvu, il détourna le regard.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu oublies que tu parles à un loup-garou, non seulement tu mens, mais je peux sentir à quel point tu as envie... » Isaac déglutit, il savait pertinemment la fin de la phrase du Hale, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il avait envie de lui. Depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait perdu le compte des jours.

L'aîné s'approcha, attirant le visage du plus jeune vers lui, pour qu'il le regarde à nouveau. Il en profita pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, le temps d'un instant, avant de l'embrasser d'abord du bout des lèvres, et voyant qu'il en redemandait, approfondit le baiser. Les bras d'Isaac passèrent dans le dos de l'ancien alpha, tellement passionné par ses lèvres qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il le déshabillait, se retrouvant presque entièrement nu en un rien de temps. Ne lui restant plus que son boxer. Peter le regarda, assez satisfait. Il prit un bout de melon et d'amusa à le faire glisser doucement sur le ventre du jeune bêta qui frissonna.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu... » Le Hale eut un petit sourire... Comment dire... Coquin ?

« - Et si on jouait à melon et me lèche ? » Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent, était-il sérieux ?

« - Pour une première fois... On ne pourrait pas faire ça normalement ? » Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

« - ça aurait moins d'intérêt. »

Ha bon. C'était ça, son argument ? Il voulait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, quoi. De toute manière, il ne put le repousser lorsqu'il approcha sa bouge pour gober le morceau de fruit et suçoter tendrement sa peau. Isaac dut même mordiller sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Le plus vieux passa ensuite deux morceaux, doucement, sur les petits tétons durcissant de son cher et tendre, sans cesser pour autant de lécher sa peau, douce et pâle, d'adolescent...

Le bêta de Derek était fébrile, certes, il se consumait depuis longtemps d'amour et d'envie pour celui qui était plutôt détesté dans la meute, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ça puisse se passer ainsi. Si rapide et dans de telles circonstances. D'ailleurs, Peter était-il toujours aussi... pervers ? Enfin, il ne trouvait rien à redire de ses jeux, il ne s'y attendait pas mais, sentir les lèvres, la langue et les attentions du plus vieux était une douce torture qu'il n'adorait que trop... Il gémit faiblement en sentant l'aîné dévorer tendrement sa peau, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud. Lourd de désir, comme le sien.

Puis, finalement, il lui retira son dernier morceau de tissu. Isaac put sentir un nouveau morceau venir le caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse, remontant puis allant le long de son sexe devenu dur, redescendant sur ses bourses, continuant son chemin vers son intimité, chaque passage suivit par la langue de Peter. Le faisant complètement perdre pied et le rendant vulnérable. Il n'aimait pas ça. Depuis ce que lui avait fais enduré son père, il détestait être soumis à quelqu'un de quelques façons que ce soit. Mais il aimait Peter. Et il aimait ce qu'il ressentait, bien loin de la tyrannie de son père, les caresses du Hale étaient exquises...

« - Plus... Plus... Peter, fais-moi tiens... »

L'aîné n'avait pas besoin de plus pour succomber à la tentation, bien entendu qu'il avait fait le Lahey sien, ardemment, passionnément, presque brutalement. Et personne, dans cette chambre, ne s'en plaindrait.

Voilà donc ce qui s'était passé. Isaac en avait un souvenir un peu flou, le plaisir était trop intense, et si Peter n'était pas actuellement dans son lit, il se dirait qu'il avait probablement rêvé. Ça s'était passé si vite... Juste, comme ça.. Il ne savait même pas quels étaient les sentiments de Peter à son égard. Pas qu'il veuille savoir... Mais un peu quand même, ce serait bien de savoir sur quel pied danser, si c'était seulement l'histoire d'une nuit, l'histoire de plusieurs nuits mais sans que ce soit sérieux ou alors... Ou alors, il arrêtait de se faire des films tout seul, et demandait directement au principal intéressé. Exactement. Dès qu'il sera réveillé. Et qu'il aura pris une douche pour retirer cette odeur de melon.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Derek allait être encore plus grincheux qu'habituellement.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser un mot pour la semaine prochaine, vous serez chou ! ;)**


	2. OS 2 - Petopher

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Déjà ? Mais ça ne fait pas une semaine ! Et vous avez tout à fais raison.**

 **Mais quand je vois ma liste de 68 couples. Oui, 68 couples ! Je me suis dis que j'allais m'activer un peu. Du coup, vous aurez peut-être plus qu'un OS par semaine. Joie n'est-ce pas ? Et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me proposer un couple, bon s'il n'est pas dans la liste c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne l'aime pas, mais vous pouvez toujours essayé. Sinon, je peux vous donner le numéro du/des couple(s) que vous voulez lire.**

 **Voilà, donc les mots d'aujourd'hui sont : Canard - Zeppelin - Piment d'espelette - Tardis - Cucurbitacée - régénération**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 2 – Peter/Chris - UA

Descendant du fiacre, Peter était d'une classe folle, paré de ses plus beaux habits. Pas moyen de faire dans la dentelle un jour aussi spécial que celui-ci. Il n'allait tout de même pas venir dans une **cucurbitacée** , comme cette greluche de Cendrillon.

Peter était prince, après tout. Il faisait partis de la grande royauté des Hale, une famille de loup-garou, certes, mais personne n'était au courant. Même pas les Argent. Une autre famille royale, loin d'être des loup-garous, ils étaient chasseurs pour leur part.

Le Hale se souvenait parfaitement de son premier bal royal, de sa première rencontre avec les Argent, et surtout LUI. Chris Argent. Sa mère l'avait bien prévenu, pourtant, qu'il fallait se méfier d'eux, que s'ils apprenaient leur véritable nature, royale ou pas, ça signerait leur arrêt de mort. Est-ce que ça l'avait empêché de les approcher ? Que nenni. Pire encore, il était tombé amoureux de l'un d'entre eux.

Il passa dans la foule, saluant quelques personnes, avant d'attraper une coupe de vin et de profiter du spectacle. Il s'agissait d'un bal tout fait spécialement pour que Chris se trouve une fiancée. Hé oui, ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait demandé son avis, le pauvre. Tout le royaume des Argent était convié, Peter n'était même pas censé être là, mais il ne pouvait manquer ça pour rien au monde. Dans le pire des cas, il quitterait la salle en emportant Chris, grimpant dans son **zeppelin**... Si seulement ça existait. À moins qu'il découvre un **T** **ardis** dans le jardin, peu de chance.

La grande favorite du bal était Victoria, les parents de Chris l'appréciaient grandement, certainement aussi grâce à la haine qu'elle vouait aux loup-garous. Ils avaient soit-disant massacré sa famille, vu son regard de psychopathe, Peter jurerait plutôt que c'est elle qui les a tué, oui. Il passa prés du buffet, la nourriture y était à foison, **canard** à l'orange, sanglier rôti, roulés de dinde aux tomates séchées au **piment** **d'Espelette**... et d'autres choses encore, il n'allait pas faire la liste.

Il finit par trouver du regard la personne pour qui il était venu, mais se contenta de rester à sa place tout en observant la scène, écoutant avec attention grâce à son ouïe de loup-garou. Gérard, père de Chris, Kate, sa sœur, et celui-ci, était en pleine discussion fort cordiale avec Victoria. Il voyait que Chris se forçait, qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place avec cette dame, avec un bien trop fort caractère pour lui, il prenait des gants pour ne pas la froisser... Chose qu'il ne faisait pas avec le Hale, et il aimait ça. Il ne pouvait qu'aimer le fait que le chasseur – ce chasseur – soit lui-même, uniquement avec lui.

Un regard – son regard – se tourna finalement vers lui, et un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de l'humain, qui glissa un mot d'excuse avant de le rejoindre. Les deux autres Argent lui jetèrent un regard glacial, ce qui n'effraya aucunement le prince Hale qui leur sourit et leur fit un petit signe de la main, amical. Personne ne savait pour leur relation, pourtant, il devait bien y avoir quelques doutes, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, comme on dit.

« - Peter, tu es venu !

\- Bien entendu, tu te doutes bien que je n'aurais jamais pu rater ça...

\- Je pensais que tu l'aurais mal pris...

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de leur dire que je t'aimais.

\- Écoute, ne te préoccupe point de cela pour le moment, et profite de ta soirée. Je connais tes sentiments à mon égard. »

Chris lui adressa un nouveau sourire, sincère, il ne s'attendait pas une réaction aussi mature venant de son amant. Non, il le voyait plutôt arriver, tuer toutes les femmes présentes et l'enlever à son royaume pour toujours. Peter était possessif. Conquérant. Il aimait le pouvoir, enfreindre les règles, la beauté, le romantisme... Mais surtout, il l'aimait, lui.

Il dut le quitter, pour le moment, faire son devoir princier et au moins accorder un peu d'attentions aux demoiselles venu pour lui, ainsi qu'au reste de l'assistance. Ça ne l'enchantait guère, mais il fallait bien faire avec. Il se conduisait en parfait gentleman. Pendant ce temps, Peter discutait distraitement avec diverses personnes qu'il connaissait déjà. Non seulement il était prince, mais il était un ravissement pour le regard des gens, il avait aussi une multitude de sujet de conversations, divers et variés, trouvant toujours de quoi intéresser les gens qui savaient l'écouter.

On s'étonnait toujours que le Hale était célibataire, avec tout ce charme, c'était un tel gâchis. Il restait toujours un peu vague sur le sujet, il cherchait l'âme sœur, ou attendait que son aimé fasse le premier pas, dans tous cas, il restait un véritable mystère, comme il aimait l'être.

Les deux amants se jetaient des petits regards en coin, tout le long de la soirée. Chris se sentait à la fois rassuré, et anxieux de sa présence. Son amant étant du genre imprévisible... Il n'avait pourtant pas la moindre intention de se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça paraissait peut-être utopique, voir complètement fou, mais il se disait que tout le monde devrait avoir le droit d'épouser la personne qu'on aime, même si elle est du même sexe. Même s'il était prince et devrait, normalement, donner une descendance. Il n'en avait franchement cure, autant qu'on le déshérite et que sa sœur s'en charge.

La soirée continua, les gens dansaient, discutaient, mangeaient, s'amusaient... Mais en plein milieu, la musique cessa, laissant peu à peu place au silence alors que Peter, en haut des marches de l'escaliers centrale, attira l'attention des gens en tapotant son verre avec un couvert. Les gens comprirent bien vite qu'il allait faire un discours. Et les discours du prince Hale étaient toujours mémorable. Chris sut tout de suite qu'il avait eu raison d'être anxieux.

« - Chers invités du royaume des Argent, navré de vous couper en pleine festivité, mais j'ai une annonce à faire. Tout d'abord, je n'étais pas invité, je suis venu de ma propre initiative à ce procédé archaïque.. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, archaïque. Organiser une fête, pour choisir une fiancée, comme s'il s'agissait de choisir une chèvre dans un établis, je trouve ça presque grossier. Sommes-nous encore au moyen-âge ? Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est loin de ma notion d'amour. Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour ? » Tout en parlant, Peter descendait une à une les marches, doucement, contenant l'attention de ses spectateurs. « - Pour certains, c'est juste deux partenaires dans un même lit. Pour d'autres, c'est ce qui fait une famille. Ou encore, pour des personnes étroites d'esprits, il s'agit là d'une faiblesse des hommes... Il y a une multitude de notions et de façons d'aimer. Alors je m'insurge, je ne puis que le faire, quand je vois qu'on condamne une personne à épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. Pour moi, qui suit aussi un prince, aimer est la plus belle chose au monde. Trouver notre âme sœur, devrait être le but de chaque vie. » Arrivant devant Chris, il s'agenouilla et présenta une bague. « - Tu es le but de ma vie, Chris Argent, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Tout le monde était absolument abasourdi. Même Chris. Et surtout, sa famille, qui n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles et leurs yeux.

« - Oui. » C'est ce qui sortit instinctivement de la bouche de l'humain, et les murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre, entre incompréhension, dénigrement et petits rires enjoués, tout le monde n'étaient pas contre, mais tout le monde n'était pas pour.

« - Calomnie que ceci ! » Cria Gérard, au scandale.

Peter esquissa un sourire et attrapa le bras de son amant avant de se mettre à courir, l'entraînant à sa suite pour quitter les lieux au plus vite, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tout deux au bûcher. Il doutait que la **régénération** de la chair soit assez rapide pour en réchapper. Le Hale n'était pas peu fier de son effet, et puis, du moment qu'il avait l'amour de son compagnon, qu'est-ce que le reste pouvait bien lui faire ?

Une fois dehors, et assez loin du palais des Argent, Peter serra la main de son chasseur préféré dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, il le regarda.

« - Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... » Chris haussa un sourcil, quelque chose de pire que de le demander en mariage devant tout le royaume ? « Je suis un loup-garou... »

Le lycanthrope observa la réaction de son amant, d'abord bouche-bée sous la surprise, avant d'être un peu plus pensif, puis finalement lui sourire en haussant les épaules.

« - Au point où nous en sommes... Quelle importance ? »

Peter sourit à son tour, venant embrasser les lèvres de son amant, lui offrant un baiser tendre et amoureux.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot pour le prochain OS !**

 **Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, on a commencé une fic, Skayt et moi : "Teen Wolf Reverse" ! Viendez faire un tour ;) Kissou !**


	3. OS 3 - PeterParrish

**Salutation, Lecteurs !**

 **Alors... Je suis arrivé à 100 couples, donc j'arrête là la liste, et j'écrirais dés que je pourrais, et surtout, dés que j'aurais un mot de plus que la fois précédente !**

 **( J'ai commencé avec 5, 6, 7... J'attends donc mes 8 mots ! )**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant ce couple que ceux d'avant ! ^^**

 **Mes mots ont été : Hémisphère - Tortellini - Toboggan - mot - Yoda - tarte aux pommes - anticonstitutionnellement**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 3 – Peter/Parrish

Tout avait commencé quand, subitement, sans préavis, sans un **mot** d'avertissement, Derek lui annonça :

« - On t'a inscrit sur un site de rencontre. » BAM. Comme ça. D'un coup.

Peter haussa un sourcil, relevant son regard sur son neveu et le jeune humain à ses coté, se demandant si son **hémisphère** gauche avait bien saisie l'information.

« - Pardon ?

\- L'idée est de moi, c'est moi qui ait d'ailleurs tout fais, Derek s'est contenter d'acquiescer et assumera toute les conséquences de l'opération !

\- Quelle opération ?

\- Une compagne vous devrez vous trouver, ainsi la grappe, vous nous lâcherez peut-être !

\- Pourquoi parles-tu comme **Yoda** ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes qu'un petit Padawan en ce qui concerne la drague sur internet ! » Peter croisa les bras, légèrement blasé.

« - M'as-tu bien regardé ? As-tu l'impression une seule seconde que je suis le genre de personne à aller sur des sites de rencontre ?

\- Ho allez, faites un effort, ça peut être amusant ! Vous n'êtes pas un peu curieux ? » Hm, bon point. Peter était plutôt du genre curieux. « - Alleeeeez ! Acceptez juste un rendez-vous et on vous laisse tranquille ! »

Bon. Juste un rendez-vous, ça devrait aller, quand même. Peter eut l'air de réfléchir tout en soupirant, le problème c'est que l'hyperactif ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas satisfaction, il le savait.

« - Montre-moi ça, puisque j'ai le choix. » Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Stiles qui ouvrit l'ordinateur pour lui montrer le site sur lequel il l'avait inscrit.

« - Dark-Alpha. C'est ça mon pseudo ?

\- Ouais, ça annonce la couleur direct, comme ça ! » Peter roula des yeux.

« - Et le mot de passe ?

 **\- Anticonstitutionnellement**. » Le Hale le fixa, l'air de demander s'il était sérieux. L'humain se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Il put finalement arriver sur son profil, remplit très correctement par les plus grands soin de Stiles, qui apparemment, en savait long sur sa vie... à part son âge, il s'était trompé. C'était plutôt étonnant, parce que Derek connaissait son âge, n'avait-il pas voulu vendre la mèche ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec ça ? Définitivement, l'hyperactif devait avoir une trop grande influence sur lui. Il y avait même une photo.

Peter commença à naviguer sur le site, histoire de voir ce qu'il y avait comme potentiel... Ce n'est pas parce que c'était un site de rencontre qu'il n'y en avait pas, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il l'espérait, juste le temps d'avoir un rendez-vous digne de ce nom et de pouvoir abandonner ce compte. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il avait un message d'une certaine Curiosity...

« Bonjour cher Dark-Alpha,

Votre profil m'intéresse beaucoup, j'aimerais vous rencontrer. »

C'est tout ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre information, ni dans son message, ni sur son profil. Qu'était-il censé faire avec ça ? Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes avant de finalement répondre au message.

« Chère Curiosity,

N'ayant aucune information sur vous, j'aimerais que vous me donniez tout de même quelques détails, avant cela. Ne serait-ce pas mieux ? »

Après tout, les profils étaient fais pour ça, pour se renseigner sur les gens et rencontrer seulement ceux qui nous intéresse, sans perdre de temps avec ceux qui sont moins notre genre. Il avait beau ne pas être habitué aux rencontres en ligne, il avait tout de même quelques notions.

« Vous n'aurez malheureusement aucune autre information, seule la curiosité peut ainsi vous pousser à venir à ma rencontre. N'avez-vous pas envie de savoir qui se cache derrière ?

Si d'aventure, vous seriez d'accord, je serais ce soir, à 20h, au restaurant Italien de la ville, viendrez-vous ? Je l'espère. »

Intéressant. Il pouvait très bien être déçu de cette rencontre, mais ça lui paraissait intéressant et intrigant. Pourquoi tant de mystères ? De toute manière, il ne se voyait pas, à son âge, prendre le **toboggan** de l'amour... Quitte à prendre un seul rendez-vous, autant que cela soit divertissant ? Dans tous les cas, il sera débarrassé de ça. Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, donc il faudrait attendre qu'elle le reconnaisse pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'il le faut.

« J'y viendrais. » Finit-il par répondre.

Effectivement, il tentait le diable. Il fallait savoir s'amuser dans la vie, et profiter de toutes les opportunités qu'on nous propose, il le savait d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait passé une dizaine d'années dans le coma.

Alors que Derek et Stiles étaient partis ailleurs – peut-être des galipettes, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait - , il alla tranquillement se préparer pour sortir. À vrai dire, il n'avait eu aucun autre rendez-vous que celui avec Melissa, depuis qu'il était sortis du coma, et on ne peut pas dire que ça c'était superbement bien passé. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sortis avec elle pour de très bonne raison, il fallait bien l'avouer. Enfin, à part si Curiosity était un chasseur, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal. C'était Peter Hale tout de même, il connaissait parfaitement les us et coutume d'un parfait rendez-vous galant.

Il se fit beau. Parce qu'il aimait se faire beau, de manière générale. Un costume, et il était parfait. Il pourrait faire chavirer un bateau en pleine mer. Peter avait un tel physique, un tel charme... Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il fasse des ravages. Il prit son temps, se demandant sur quel genre de femme il allait tomber, une beauté fatale et mystérieuse comme lui, ou simplement une folle qui se croyait au-dessus des autres ? Tellement de possibilités. Ça pouvait aussi très bien être une femme qui n'a pas confiance en elle, et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour attirer le Hale dans ses filets.

Arrivant tranquillement au restaurant, il s'installa à une table, un quart d'heure avant l'heure fatidique, commençant à commander simplement du vin pour passer le temps. Il guettait les moindres arrivés mais personne ne semblait être cette Curiosity. Allait-elle seulement venir ? Si elle avait eu un un empêchement de dernière minute, elle ne pourrait même pas le prévenir. C'est alors qu'il vit une personne qu'il connaissait, Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint du shérif, qui lui adressa un sourire en l'apercevant. Ce jeune homme était des plus sympathique, même envers lui, il se contenta d'un signe de tête pour le saluer. Parrish vint alors jusqu'à lui.

« - Bonsoir, Dark-Alpha. »

Alors... Celle-là, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Même pas du tout, loiiiiin de là. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ce que ça soit un homme qui débarque, alors l'adjoint du shérif, vous pensez bien ! La surprise passé, il esquissa un sourire alors que le jeune homme s'installait devant lui.

« - Tu m'as bien eu, je dois l'avouer... Alors, pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?

\- Peter... Je peux vous appeler Peter ?

\- Tu peux.

\- Alors sachez que vous m'intéressiez depuis longtemps...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Depuis notre première rencontre, en fait. Mais je ne savais pas trop comment vous le faire savoir, jusqu'à ce que j'entende parler de cette histoire de site de rencontre...

\- Intéressant...

\- J'ai réussi à écouter la conversation assez longtemps pour apprendre votre pseudo, je n'ai plus eu qu'à attendre et à titiller votre grande curiosité.

\- Bien vu, tu n'es pas l'adjoint du shérif pour rien. Et si nous commandions ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Jordan lui sourit, apparemment ravie que le loup-garou ne le rejette pas d'emblée et semble lui accorder une chance. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, mais il fallait avouer qu'il trouvait le jeune homme fort sympathique, et il avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait de beaux yeux.

Ils commandèrent des **tortellinis** en plat, et commencèrent tranquillement à discuter, la conversation se faisait d'ailleurs naturellement, ce qui était bien c'est qu'ils savaient déjà tout deux pour le surnaturel et ce qu'ils étaient. En quelque sorte, ils étaient déjà un peu lié.

« - J'ai été surpris en apprenant que tu faisais partis de la liste du bienfaiteur, j'étais loin de me douter que tu étais un être surnaturel.

\- Et moi dont. Je valais 5 millions de dollars ! C'est énorme.

\- Hm, j'aurais dis plus. Au moins, tu as de la chance, le feu ne peut rien contre toi.

\- Vous savez, je vous comprends...

\- à quel sujet ?

\- La façon dont vous avez réagi après ce qui est arrivé à votre famille, après votre coma, ce que vous avez pensez pendant ce temps... Je comprends. Quand mon équipier a tenté de me tuer, j'ai essayé de faire de même avec lui, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ? » Peter ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

« - C'est plutôt étonnant comme réflexion de la part de l'adjoint du shérif.

\- Plutôt qu'être l'adjoint du shérif, je suis avant tout un homme. » Il fit glisser ses doigts, doucement, entre ceux de Peter, leurs mains se trouvant sur la table. « - Tout comme vous. »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le Hale ne savait trop quoi dire. Depuis qu'il était sortis du coma, personne ne l'avait jamais compris. Jamais. Pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, qu'on le comprenne. Et puis... Parrish sous-entendait qu'il restait quelque chose d'humain en lui. Il avait pourtant abandonné lui-même l'idée depuis longtemps.

Ils se firent interrompre par le serveur, ils continuèrent ensuite de discuter de tout et de rien, s'entendant vraiment bien. Ils terminèrent la soirée en dégustant une succulente **tarte aux pommes**. Une fois sortis de là, Parrish regarda l'alpha en souriant doucement.

« - Alors ? Aurais-je droit à un deuxième rendez-vous ?

\- Hm... Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Peter attrapa soudainement son vis-à-vis par le col et en profita pour lui dérober un baiser assez fougueux. Puis, il lui sourit à son tour. « - Je crois bien que oui. »

Ce qui enchanta le plus jeune, bien entendu. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chacun chez eux, enfin, Peter allait plutôt chez Derek, où il ne manqua pas de trouver l'humain qui avait l'air surpris de le voir débarquer aussi tardivement.

« - Stiles, c'était la meilleure idée que tu n'as jamais eu ! »

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, je n'avais pas encore écris de fic sur les rencontres par internet ! x)**

 **Si vous a plus, ou pas du tout, vous pouvez le dire ! Je suis ouverte aux critiques ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot pour le prochain OS, Kissou ;)**


	4. OS 4 - Packson

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui lisent Jeux de mots et me laissent des mots, c'est cool !**

 **Les mots d'aujourd'hui sont : Masochiste - rénover - Dentelle - Ficelle - Cathédrale - Métachronisme - énorme - Mona Lisa**

 **Bonne Lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 4 – Peter/Jackson

On pourrait vous dire que leur relation date du début, d'avant même leur soit-disant première rencontre, mais ce serait vraiment un **métachronisme**. Personne n'était d'ailleurs au courant. Personne. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne les concernait pas. Tout le monde croyait que Jackson était partis en Angleterre, que nenni. Il était partis juste à quelques kilomètres de là pour vivre avec Peter... Bien sûr, ils ne s'imaginaient pas un jour aller se marier dans une **cathédrale** , c'était même loin d'être un couple paisible.

Tout avait donc commencé juste après l'épisode Kanima, Peter avait réussi à coincer le jeune homme, il l'avait amené là où il le voulait pour lui montrer ce qu'était un vrai loup-garou de naissance, puisque l'adolescent trop buté refusait d'écouter Derek et de suivre ses instructions. Il ne l'écouterait jamais, parce que Derek n'était pas assez ferme avec lui, indubitablement. Ce petit morveux méritait une bonne leçon.

Il allait lui donner la fessée. Oui, comme un gosse. Le genre de truc tellement humiliant que Jackson lui en voudrait à mort, mais ne tenterait rien contre lui. Parce qu'il pouvait très bien le répéter, et ce ne serait vraiment pas bon pour sa réputation...

Mais voilà, les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Il fallait avouer que que le Hale n'aurait pas pu prévoir que Jackson était en fait un **masochiste**. Personne ne le savait et personne ne voulait vraiment le savoir. L'ancien alpha s'en était grandement amusé. Et c'était peu dire. Il avait terminé dans son lit, mieux que ça même, sans s'en rendre compte sur le moment, il s'était attaché à ce qui n'était pas simplement un sale morveux, tout compte fais. Voir Jackson dans tous ses états était on ne peut plus jouissif et grisant.

Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois après ça... Les premières fois, Jackson ne savait pas trop où il en était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il venait c'était surtout à cause de ses instincts de loup-garou, qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à contrôler. Mais Peter commençait à l'y aider. Le Hale l'avait ensuite inciter à quitter la ville, pour être tranquille, rien que tout les deux, personne ne viendrait les déranger et il pourrait prendre son temps pour lui apprendre tout un tas de choses. Ce n'était pas évident temps qu'ils étaient à Beacon Hills, à se cacher, et surtout, constamment dérangé. Ils ne savaient même pas comment ils avaient fais pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien.

Cela faisait deux ans à présent. Juste deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Jackson n'avait pas encore terminé ses études mais devenait un loup-garou assez redoutable, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant avec un entraîneur comme Peter Hale. Le plus vieux aimait leur moment d'intimité plus que tout. Il arrivait, bien entendu, souvent, trop souvent, que le ton monte entre eux, parce que les deux étaient du genre tête de mule. Ils n'en venaient jamais aux mains, ce qui étaient déjà bien, et pour se faire pardonner, Jackson savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire : Allumer Peter.

L'ancien Kanima s'était alors bien amélioré dans le domaine, cherchant ce qui faisait le plus plaisir au loup-garou de naissance, se diversifiant pour que ça ne devienne jamais banal et routinier. Il était encore jeune, et provoquer l'envie du Hale était devenu un véritable plaisir pour lui, il ne fallait pas pour autant relâcher ses efforts.

Ce fut, cependant, assez surprenant pour Peter, de voir son petit protégé, habillé seulement d'un string pour homme, en **dentelle** noir, accroché de par et d'autre par des **ficelles** sur les cotés. Surprenant, mais l'homme appréciait cela. Il aimais surtout quand son amant lui faisait des surprises de ce genre... C'était des plus appréciable. Il le dévora du regard avant de fermer la porte de leur chambre avec un petit sourire.

« - Je vois que tu m'attendais...

\- Impatiemment. »

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et vint caresser son dos tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, avant de le relâcher pour s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit et pouvoir le contempler comme s'il s'agissait d'une peinture telle que **Mona Lisa**. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres.

« - ça a l'air de te plaire...

\- C'est peu dire. »

Jackson esquissa un sourire et le rejoint alors, se mettant à califourchon sur lui, venant faire glisser sa veste, puis commencer à déboutonner doucement sa chemise tout en recommençant à l'embrasser, plus sauvagement cette fois, son envie de lui loin d'être dissimulé. Il continua de déshabiller le Hale qui se laissait faire, appréciant ses attentions, en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment être maso, non seulement pour entretenir une relation avec lui, mais pour l'allumer de toutes les façons possibles...

Peter le laissa le mettre torse nu avant de venir mordiller et titiller ses tétons, le faisant doucement gémir, ne pouvant qu'apprécier que le Hale le touchait... Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus âgé, se frottant légèrement contre lui, voulant encore plus le sentir, son odeur, sa peau.. son érection naissante... Il voulait tout, absolument tout.

Les mains du loup-garou de naissance caressait son corps, chaudement, le faisant frémir comme la toute première fois. Elles descendirent lentement, venant empoigner fermement ses fesses, avant de venir lentement tirer les ficelles tenant le dernier rempart qui retenait le membre tendu de son amant, le faisant soupirer agréablement. L'ancien reptile revint prendre d'assaut les lèvres de celui qui vivait à présent avec lui, tout en venant aussi le libérer de ses derniers vêtements.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la bête, elle était toujours aussi **énorme** , mais il était très loin de s'en plaindre, avec le Hale, il était sûr d'être satisfait. Le grand méchant loup ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, lui. Ho non, s'il lui arrivait d'allumer Jackson, c'était en le plaquant d'un coup contre un mur pour l'embrasser avec fougue, par exemple. Un truc de Hale, sans aucun doute. Il délaissa finalement ses lèvres pour venir s'occuper de la verge proéminente de l'ancien alpha, la léchant, avant de la prendre en bouge pour la sucer, faisant un peu grogner l'homme sous la satisfaction.

Ça ne dura pas bien longtemps, avant que le Hale l'attrape soudainement pour le plaquer contre le lit pour un baiser ardent alors qu'il lui écarter les fesses pour le préparer comme il se doit. L'adolescent lui rendit son baiser comme il se doit, bougeant les hanches pour lui montrer qu'il en voulait plus, que lui aussi était pressé qu'il le fasse sien, encore. Encore et encore. Inlassablement.

Peter ne tarda donc pas à faire ce qu'ils attendaient tout deux, le prenant assez brutalement alors que sa bouche s'égarer sur sa peau, la mordillant comme s'il était en train de dévorer son amant. Il malaxait ses fesses au même rythme que ses vas et viens, faisant d'autant plus gémir le Whittemore qui en redemandait. Autant dire que c'était intense. Leurs râles, leurs soupirs, leurs plaisirs s'entremêlaient, ne faisant devenir tout ça que meilleur.

Pour tout avouer, Peter n'aurait pu espérer meilleur partenaire que lui, même s'il avait son petit caractère qui faisait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas sur grand-chose, au moins, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Jackson avait une certaine répartie qu'il appréciait, il avait ce don de le surprendre toujours dans le bon sens... En fait, il avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait depuis bien plus que deux ans. Mais non, ça ne faisait que deux ans. Deux petites années, qui paraissaient ridicule face à ses 8 ans de coma. Il avait encore du temps à rattraper. Il n'a que 48 ans après tout, il lui reste encore toute la vie devant lui !

Il continuait de plus belle, pilonnant la prostate de son soumis préféré qui s'accrochait à lui en gémissant à son oreille, jusqu'à jouir tout deux en râlant sous le plaisir intense qu'ils y prenaient. Ils ne dirent rien mais échangèrent un regard qui en disait bien assez long. Ils étaient loin de s'épancher sur les sentiments et autre niaiserie de ce genre, ils savaient, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin d'en parler, et ça, c'était le meilleur. Vraiment le meilleur.

Après une petite pause, où Peter avait relâché son compagnon pour s'allonger à ses cotés tout en se glissant entre les draps. Cependant, il arqua un sourcil en sentant que son compagnon bougeait et quittait même le lit.

« - Où tu vas ? » Jackson haussa les épaules.

« - Ailleurs.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas pris l'habitude de rester en place après t'être envoyé en l'air ?

\- J'y peux rien, rester comme ça, collé l'un contre l'autre, ça fait...

\- Amoureux ? Oui, c'est peu ce qu'on est, tu ne crois pas ? »

Si le Hale ne connaissait pas aussi bien Jackson, il jurerait que des petites rougeurs étaient apparu sur ses joues.

« - Allez, reviens. » Fit-il en tapotant la place à coté de lui tout en le fixant. L'ancien Kanima hésita un peu avant de finalement revenir dans le lit.

« - C'est vraiment parce que je ne peux rien refuser quand tu fais ce regard... » Ronchonna-t-il alors que le plus vieux l'emprisonnait dans ses bras, fier de lui. Tant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire craquer, ça lui allait très bien.

Dans quelques jours, il quitterait leur petit coin de paradis pour regagner Beacon Hills, investir la nouvelle maison des Hale fraîchement **rénové** , pour ne pas dire carrément reconstruite. Ils allaient finalement devoir mettre tout le monde au courant de leur relation.

* * *

 **Voilààààà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot pour le prochain OS, merci ! ;)**

 **P.S. : Si vous aimez la dentelle, je vous conseille Undies Collection de Orange Sanguine ^^**


	5. OS 5 - Sceter

**Bonjour ! Et voilà, un nouvel OS tant attendu ! ( Ou pas xD )**

 **Pour celui-là j'ai fais une reprise de raiponce, presque mot pour mot au début d'ailleurs, je me suis pas trop trop foulé x)**

 **J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez !**

 **Les mots que j'ai dû employer : Trône - Crocodile - Exfiltrer - Gargantuesque - Plomb - sanguinaire - Litote - Adamantin - Pixel**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 5 – Peter/Scott UA

Scottie

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme prénommé Scott, dont le destin était liée au soleil, mais aussi à quelque chose de noir, d'assez impur presque comme si on lui avait jeté une malédiction...

Il était une fois, une larme de soleil tombé des cieux, de cette petite goutte est née une fleur au pétale d'or, elle avait le pouvoir de soigner les maladies et blessures. Une vieille dame l'avait trouvé et s'en servait pour redevenir jeune à chaque fois qu'elle le souhaitait, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

Le temps a passé, un royaume commença à naître non loin de cette plante, gouverné par un roi et une reine aimé de tous. Mais la reine sur le point de donner la vie était souffrante, la situation était désespéré, au point que le royaume se mette en quête d'un miracle, comme la fleur aux pétales d'or. Mais la vieille dame, du nom de Kate Argent, au lieu de partager le pouvoir de la fleur, la cachait aux yeux de tous. Il lui suffisait de chanter, et elle rajeunissait, à l'infinis, abreuvant l'appétit **gargantuesque** de jeunesse de celle-ci.

Mais voilà, la fleur fut finalement découverte, et la magie de la fleur d'or guérit la reine. Une petit garçon naquit alors, d'une magnifique chevelure brune. ( Ouais, j'allais pas faire un Scott blond, pas folle la guêpe ). Vous l'avez deviné, c'est Scott. Pour fêter ça, le royaume envoya des lanternes dans le ciel.

Jusque-là, tout allait bien, c'est après que ça s'est gâté. Quand la vieille Kate s'introduit dans le château, elle essaya d'avoir une mèche de ses cheveux en espérant que les pouvoirs de la fleur continuent de fonctionner, mais une fois la mèche coupé, ils redevenaient de simples cheveux. Elle vola alors l'enfant. Qu'on se mit alors à chercher en vain, comme si elle s'était volatiliser ou **exfiltrer**. Mais c'était dans une tour, au cœur de la forêt, que Kate élevait Scott comme son propre fils. Ou presque. Kate avait trouvé une nouvelle fleur magique, et comptait bien la protéger. Elle lui expliquait que s'il ne pouvait pas sortir c'est parce que le monde de l'extérieur était effrayant, les gens y sont tellement égoïste... Oubliant de signifier que Kate la première, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Mais les murs de cette tour ne pouvaient pas tout cacher, chaque année, pour le jour de son anniversaire, le roi et la reine envoyaient des milliers de lanterne dans le ciel, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, le prince disparu, revienne au château. ( Fin ! Sortez les mouchoirs. )

Un matin, alors que Scott avait bientôt 17 ans, il jouait à cache-cache avec son seul et unique ami. Un caméléon. Oui, un caméléon. Pas un lézard, pas un **crocodile** , un caméléon !

« - Hm, non, visiblement Stiles n'est pas caché sur le rebord de la fenêtre... »

En fait, si, carrément même, et il l'avait vu, mais il préférait laisser son meilleur ami gagner, ça lui faisait teeeellement plaisir. Ouais, enfin, ça faisait quand même déjà la 22éme fois ! Stiles, le caméléon, finit par le rejoindre à l'intérieur en voyant que son ami avait abandonné la partis et lisait à présent un livre, il attira son attention, et sans parler, puisque les caméléon ne parle pas, réussit à lui faire comprendre que lui, ce qu'il aimerait c'est aller à l'extérieur. Scott lui sourit.

« - Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas. Et puis, on n'est pas si mal lotit que ça ici ! » Stiles le regardait, tellement blasé. « Allait, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, on fait de la peinture ? » Le non-lézard se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pas comme s'il avait le choix, de toute façon.

Demain allait être un grand jour, c'était l'anniversaire de Scott et il allait pouvoir admirer de nouveau les lanternes.

Pendant ce temps, dans le royaume de ses parents, trois voleurs étaient sur le toit du palais pour voler la couronne, bien que l'un d'entre eux était plus préoccupé par la vue qu'on avait de là-haut.

« - Whouaa, quelle vue. Je pourrais très vite y prendre goût.

\- Peter !

\- Chut, une minute. Ça y est, j'y ai pris goût. Les gars, je veux un château.

\- Une fois le travail terminé, tu pourras t'offrir un château. »

Bon, puisqu'on lui laissait le choix apparemment. Il descendit, attaché par une corde, pour voler la couronne en **adamantin** avant de remonter, en toute discrétion, et de s'enfuir.

« - Vous me voyez vivre dans un château ? Moi, je m'y vois déjà ! »

Pour en revenir à Scott, il venait de terminer sa peinture lorsque sa mère revint finalement à la maison.

« - Scottie ! Lance-moi ta chevelure !

\- Oui, mére ! »

Et il se hâta de lui lancer sa longue, trèèèèèèès longue, chevelure. Ce qui n'était pas courant pour un garçon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir ? Une fois Kate ramené dans la tour, Scott se mit à chercher comment lui demander ce qu'il avait à lui demander. En glissant ça subtilement dans la conversation ? En faisant une **litote** ? Ça irait peut-être mieux si au moins elle lui laissait en placer une ! Trop gentil, Scott était trop gentil, et Kate ne le savait que trop bien.

« - Mère... Demain c'est mon anniversaire, et j'aimerais aller voir la fête des lumières.

\- Pardon ?

\- Chaque année, le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a la fête des lumières.

\- Haa, tu veux parler des étoiles...

\- Alors, à ce sujet, j'ai observé les étoiles, et ça n'a rien à voir avec les lumières qu'on voit dans le ciel ce jour-là... J'ai vraiment envie d'aller les voir.

\- Tu voudrais aller dehors ? Allons, quelle idée Scott, tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais jamais mettre un pied dehors. Je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Ouais... Honnêtement, si Scott avait besoin d'être protégé, ce serait plutôt de cette psychopathe, plutôt que de l'extérieur. Mais il ne connaissait pas l'extérieur, il ne pouvait que croire les paroles de sa mère et ses histoires de méchants, en parlant de l'extérieur. Kate finit par repartir, laissant à nouveau Scott seul avec son caméléon.

Quand à Peter ? Il courait dans les bois avec ses deux acolytes, Ethan et Aiden, tous poursuivis par les gardes. Lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec leurs avis de recherche, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

« - Ho non. Non non non. Ça ne va pas du tout. » Montrant son avis de recherche au deux autres. « Ils sont incapable de reproduire mon nez ! » Ce qui était vrai, franchement, le Hale ne ressemblait plus à rien sur cette affiche.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Ouais, c'est facile pour vous... Vous n'avez jamais été aussi beau. »

Ils se remirent finalement à courir en voyant les gardes se rapprocher. Jusqu'à tomber sur un cul de sac, la seule option étant de passer au dessus.

« - Bon, faites moi la courte échelle et je vous aide une fois là-haut.

\- D'accord mais tu nous laisse la sacoche.

\- Quoi ? J'allais... Non mais c'est incroyable, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? »

Vu leur tête, non, bien sûr que non, il fallait être fou pour avoir confiance en Peter. Il leur donna alors la sacoche et ils l'aidèrent à monter.

« - C'est bon ? Tu m'aides, maintenant ?

\- Désolé... J'ai les mains prises ! » Répondit Peter en montrant la sacoche qu'il venait de lui voler, assez facilement d'ailleurs. Et il partit en courant en laissant les deux autres se faire attraper par la garde.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Peter de continuer à se faire poursuivre dans la forêt, jusqu'à arriver totalement par hasard là où se trouvait la tour. Qui était caché de tous, bien mieux que l'avait été la fleur. Il observa la tour et évidemment, curiosité oblige, ne put s'empêcher d'y grimpe en s'aidant de flèches qu'il avait dans sa sacoche. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'il se prit un coup de poêle violent.

« - Aie ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?!

\- Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » Scott le menaçait de sa poêle. Il était sérieux ? Il croyait que c'était une arme qu'il avait dans les mains ?!

« - Je suis Peter Hale et je cherchais juste un endroit pour me cacher des gardes !

\- Quoi ? Des gardes ? Vous n'en avez pas après mes cheveux ?

\- Pourquoi en aurais-je après vos cheveux ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont magique.

\- Ils sont magique, hmhm... C'est pour ça que vous les gardez aussi long ? Parce que, si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais ma mère préfère me travestir, il paraît que ça va mieux avec mes cheveux.

\- Pas très d'accord avec ça, mais bon... Vous avez l'air d'être une famille bizarre.

\- Vous allez essayer de me kidnapper ? Ou me manger ?

\- Pardon ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis pour avoir des idées pareilles ?

\- C'est... Ma mère qui me raconte ce genre d'histoire à propos de l'extérieur. Est-ce que... vous pourriez m'emmener la fête des lumières ?

\- La fête des lumières... Ha, vous parlez des lanternes ?

\- Ce sont donc des lanternes... » Dit Scott un ton rêveur.

Peter se mit à réfléchir. C'était bizarre cette histoire, un jeune homme qui vivait recluse, apparemment retenue par sa mère, en haut d'une tour que personne ne pouvait trouver. En plus, il avait des cheveux magique. Et c'est justement en parlant des lanternes qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« - Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je vais avoir 17 ans, demain. » Un petit sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Peter.

« - D'accord, je vais t'emmener. »

C'est ainsi que Scottie, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de **plomb** dans la cervelle de suivre le premier venu, partit avec lui pour aller jusqu'au royaume. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas un monstre **sanguinaire**. Non seulement il l'emmena voir les lanternes, mais il le ramena au palais, absolument convaincu qu'il s'agissait du prince disparu.

Une fois que la reine et le roi eurent reconnu leur enfant, il fallait bien récompenser Peter comme il se doit. Il demanda alors à épouser le prince, ce qui fut accepter. Il monta ainsi sur le **trône** avec Scott. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfant mais vécurent heureux, au moins, Peter ayant pouvoir et fortune et Scott ayant sa véritable famille.

….

« - Donc, tu es un caméléon ?

\- Yep, et je t'ai épargné la scène où Peter se bat, armé d'une poêle à frire, avec Derek, le cheval.

\- Et moi je termine en épousant Peter ? C'est ça, ta fin heureuse ?

\- T'imagines le couple quand même... Le super gentil avec le super vilain.

\- Il doit te manquer des **pixels**...

\- On dit neurones, ou à la limite une case, pas pixels, ça veut rien dire.

\- Ouais, ben en tout cas, il te manque quelque chose. Pourquoi ce serait pas toi, Raiponce ?

\- Elle est beaucoup trop naïve, ça peut pas être moi ! L'air méfiant du caméléon, ça, c'est moi.

\- Vu comme ça... Mais elle est quand même un poil hyperactive pour être moi.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'ai faite plus calme !

\- Hm... Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Arrête de regarder des disney. »

Stiles fit une moue boudeuse, il trouvait l'idée excellente, lui ! Et puis ça ne s'était pas encore fais les disney acceptant les mariages homosexuels, ça, c'était de la révolution ! Il songea même à leur envoyer un scénario.

* * *

 **Voilàààà j'ai finis mes 5 premiers couples avec Peter comme ça, d'autres couples sont à venir bien entendu :)**

 **Sinon ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour le prochain OS ! Kissou ;)**


	6. OS 6 - Sciam

**Salutations cher Lecteur !**

 **Bon, ça devient un petit peu hard pour avoir des mots en plus, alors soit je vous autorise à en donner deux, soit je reste à 10 mots, vous préférez quoi ?**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture pour le moment !**

 **Les mots sont : Lamantin - Chocolat - Naufrage - Chromosome - manga - Galaxie - Mary Poppins - Adorable - Graffiti - coquelicot**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 6 – Scott/Liam

Il s'était passé plusieurs choses entre Scott et Liam. Tout avait commencé quand Liam arriva au lycée de Beacon Hills et intégra l'équipe de la crosse. L'alpha avait perdu ses mots, et s'était contenté de sourire alors que son meilleur ami pestait contre le nouveau venu. Il n'était pas dupe et voyait parfaitement la menace arriver ! Scott était son monde, voir même sa **galaxie** , il n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Oui mais voilà, les choses étaient loin, très loiiiiin de se terminer là.

Scott avait envoyé Liam à l'hôpital, il lui avait cassé la jambe. Ça n'avait jamais été son intention, mais vu la force de caractère de celui-ci, il en avait oublié sa force de loup-garou, l'espace d'un instant... Et voilà. Il l'avait regretté dans la seconde. Amèrement. Encore plus quand il avait appris qu'il n'était pas près de rejouer... ça avait marqué profondément l'alpha.

Ce même soir, il avait dû le sauver d'un Wendigo, et le mordre pour le transformer en loup-garou, pour ne pas qu'il meurt. Il l'avait ensuite enlevé. Oui, enlevé. Comme quoi, le McCall était tout à fais capable de kidnapper des gens quand il le fallait. C'était tout de même une véritable surprise pour Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami fasse une chose pareille. Il avait paniqué. Évidemment qu'il avait paniqué ! Il n'avait jamais envisagé de transformer quelqu'un, encore moins une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, qu'il avait blessé... et qu'il aimait pourtant. Ha ça, quand il avait vu son regard de **lamantin** fris en train de pleurer, il n'a pas résisté et l'a libéré. Si Stiles n'avait pas été là, il l'aurait peut-être même embrassé.

Dans la continuité des choses, Liam avait réussi à leur filer entre les doigts. Et après, leur relation était resté assez conflictuelle. Tendue. Scott et Stiles avaient pourtant dû intervenir quand celui-ci avait failli se laisser déborder par son caractère, du genre explosif. L'humain se serait bien passé de tout ça, mais il voulait aider son ami... Vu qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se raccrocher à leur amitié.

Pour sa part, tout ça paraissait si irréel pour le bêta qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait envoyé dans **Mary Poppins**. Ou un **manga**. Ouais, plutôt un manga. C'est ce que lui dirait Mason, s'il lui disait le truc de dingue qu'il était en train de vivre.

Après, les choses n'avaient fais qu'empirer. Surtout au moment où Liam s'était fais enlevé et agonisait au fond d'un puits. Même s'il voulait croire que son alpha au regard **chocolat** allait venir le sauver, il n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui à cette époque pour en être sûr. Il ne l'avait pas attendu et avait puissé la force en lui pour pouvoir se sortir de là... Mais finalement, Scott était arrivé. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait bien. C'était la première fois qu'on agissait comme ça avec lui, la première fois qu'il sentait que quelqu'un s'inquiéter réellement pour lui. Il était touché. Et sut qu'il pourrait toujours lui faire confiance, que Scott serait toujours à ses côtés.

C'était le début d'une douce amitié, un lien fort entre bêta et alpha, même si Scott désirait tout autre chose. Il fallait dire que Liam était tellement **adorable**. Mais il n'était pas gay. Le jeune alpha était né avec le mauvais **chromosome** pour le séduire.

Peu après, le McCall avait été pris pour cible, et cette fois, c'était à Liam de lui porter secours. L'alpha s'était transformé en Berserker, seul le regard et les paroles de son bêta avaient pu le ramener à lui. Même Stiles avait échoué. Ça aurait pu se terminer là, mais s'en suivis une bataille ardue entre Peter et Scott. Il fallait bien avouer que le Hale avait le dessus, au début, avant d'avoir la mauvaise idée de balancer une table dans la direction de Liam. On ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fais ça, il n'y avait aucune raison mis à part de montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout content. Ça n'avait pas du tout plu à Scott, on pouvait s'en prendre à lui, mais certainement pas à son bêta ! Alors, retournement de situation, et il battit Peter dans les règles de l'art. Même si certains le contesteraient parce que « Peter est trop badass pour se faire battre par un plouc comme Scott, voyooooons ».

Et Theo, alors ? On en parle ?

Il était sortis de nulle part après 10 ans sans nouvelle, et c'était en quelques sortes une version miniature de Peter, mais qui ne faisait pas les mêmes erreurs. Manipulateur, sadique, gentil-méchant, méchant-gentil, on ne savait même plus ! En tout cas, lui, il avait vu le petit manège de ces deux-là et s'en était servis à bon escient. Theo avait fais en sorte que Liam se sente abandonné par son alpha qui se sentait de plus en plus impuissant face à la situation. Il en était arrivé au point où il utilisait une « innocente » comme appât pour attirer les docteurs de l'horreur. Il fallait dire qu'il n'aimait pas cette femelle qui lui volait son bêta. Hé oui, c'était le copine de Liam, alors qu'il l'utilise ne lui plaisait vraiment pas... Il perdait confiance en son alpha. Et il ne fallut pas grand chose de plus pour que Theo arrive à retourner Liam contre Scott.

Liam avait donc tenté de tuer son alpha, c'est vrai. Et bien que Scott aurait pu avoir une toute petite chance de le battre... Il était définitivement trop faible face à lui. Il avait véritablement failli mourir.

Après ça, et notamment, après avoir survécu, il se sentait en plein **naufrage** émotionnel. Il pensait que Liam le détestait, à présent. Qu'il n'était plus digne d'être son alpha. Entre lui... Et les autres, il se sentait démunie. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer, comme il en avait l'habitude, parce qu'il le fallait, tout simplement.

Pour le bêta, c'était un peu pareil. Il n'avait jamais voulu la mort de son alpha, il l'aimait, il avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il était le seul à tenir véritablement à lui... Il regrettait tellement. Il avait peur. Peur que Scott le déteste, à présent. Qu'il ne veuille plus le voir, qu'il ne le pardonne jamais. Il pourrait comprendre, c'était même tout à fait normal, il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer !

Il avait malgré tout tenté de renouer le dialogue, essayé de s'excuser, de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était loin de le détester, au contraire, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il voulait tellement lui faire comprendre qu'il était à deux doigts de faire un énorme **graffiti** sur le mur du lycée. Ou sur sa maison. Ou sur n'importe quel bâtiment que Scott pourrait voir, de toute façon.

Fort heureusement, l'alpha finit par comprendre. Enfin, il n'était pas trop sûr, mais en voyant le regard de son bêta, il n'avait pas tenu et l'avait finalement embrassé. Un léger flottement, une hésitation avait bien eut lieu, avant que Liam ne l'attire à lui pour dévorer ses lèvres sauvagement. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment... peut-être moins que Scott quand même, mais loin Liam était loin d'être quelqu'un de patient. Une fois qu'il réalisait qu'il aimait quelqu'un, il lui fallait maintenant, tout de suite, servis sur un plateau !

Tout cela était bien loin à présent, comme un léger souvenir qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils vivaient présentement. Allongés tout deux dans un champ de **coquelicots** , Liam profitait ses bras chaud et protecteur de son alpha, qui était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé. Sa main caressant tendrement les doigts du plus âgé, passant son nez dans sa nuque pour respirer son odeur... Il vivait un pur bonheur.

« - Liam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Le bêta sourit et regarda Scott, venant l'embrasser amoureusement. Il était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, et il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne. Certains le trouvaient trop gentil, trop naïf, trop... Scottien. Lui, il le trouvait juste parfait. S'il n'existait pas des personnes comme Scott en ce bas monde, alors il n'existerait pas de personne capable d'aimer Liam tel qu'il est. Beaucoup de gens l'oubliaient, ou n'en avaient que faire, dans tous les cas ce serait très triste.

« - Arrête de me séduire...

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire ce que je ressens ! »

Se défendit l'alpha avec un petit sourire amusé, venant caresser les hanches du plus jeune en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, mordillant agréablement ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme il aimait Liam. Et, contrairement à ses anciennes conquêtes, il se voyait bien rester à ses cotés jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

* * *

 **Voilààààà j'espère que vous a plu et que vous me laisserez encore des mots ! à la prochaine, Kissou ;)**


	7. OS 7 - Scaiden

**Salutations chers liseurs de fics ! Vous l'attendiez, ou pas, dans tous les cas le voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous vous régalerez avec cet OS ^^**

 **J'ai réussi à avoir 11 mots, mais c'était juste, j'ai failli le faire avec 10 x) :**

 **Bougie - Funambule - Mort - courir - Discussion - Mosquée - Babylone - miquettes - Pilulier - cruche - Pédant**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 7 – Scott/Aiden

Quand Aiden regarda son frère arriver vers lui, il sut à son regard que simplement pour le rejoindre et qu'ils devaient avoir une **discussion**. Même s'il ignorait le pourquoi du comment, pour le moment.

« - Je te trouve un peu gonflé quand même... » Commença Ethan, en pinçant un peu les lèvres. « - Tu menaces Danny pour qu'on ne soit plus ensemble, alors que toi... » Lui ? Quoi, lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Aiden arqua un sourcil alors que son frère regardait autour d'eux pour être sûr qu'on ne les écoutait pas et baissa le ton. « - Avec Scott ? Sur le bureau du coach, en plus ?

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? » Demanda l'autre, surpris. Ethan le regarda l'air de dire « _Hé, on est frère, tu crois vraiment que tu peux me cacher un truc comme ça ?_ » Non, il ne pouvait pas. Alors il soupira. « - écoute... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

\- Tu n'es pas du tout en train de le séduire pour qu'on fasse partis de la meute ? » Aiden eut un petit sourire.

« - Si les choses étaient ainsi, c'est plutôt Stiles qu'il faudrait séduire, et c'est à toi que je confierais ça.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce qu'à la base, je ne suis pas gay, et que je ne saurais pas le supporter...

\- D'accord... Alors explique-moi, parce que je suis un peu perdu, là. »

Ouais, ben Aiden aussi, alors lui expliquer... Il était bien lui. Un petit silence de **mort** s'installa entre eux. Il se sentait presque comme un **funambule** en train de faire son numéro. Il hésitait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, ni de mettre des mots sur tout ça. S'il se mettait à **courir** , est-ce qu'Ethan le rattraperait ? Sans aucun doute.

« - Nos loups sont compatibles... » L'autre fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« - Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé donc tu ne le sais pas, mais j'en avais entendu parlé... nos loups, à toi et moi, sont fusionnels. Par contre, celui de McCall et le mien sont compatibles. Ils s'attirent, si tu préfères. »

Ethan regarda son frère, quelques instant, avant de sourire ce qui surpris l'autre qui fronça les sourcils.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

\- Ho arrête, tu ne vas pas me dire que la situation de déplaît ?

\- Quoi ? Ce... la question n'est pas là, ce n'est pas comme si on me laissait le choix.

\- Aiden, je te connais mieux que quiconque, et je sais que si tu laisses ton loup guider tes instincts c'est que tu le veux bien. »

Aiden grogna. Parce que son frère n'avait pas tord mais qu'il lui était impossible de lui donner raison. Il n'avait même pas l'intention de lui en parler, à la base. Il était très proche de son frère, mais là c'était sa vie privée. Vraiment privée. Ce n'est pas comme si lui et Scott pouvaient rendre ça public, non plus. C'était une situation assez tendu, heureusement qu'il n'était plus avec Lydia, sinon il n'imaginait même pas la colère de la furie. Il aurait dû aller prier à la **mosquée**. Ou n'importe où ailleurs, du moment qu'il trouve un dieu pour l'aider contre la sorcière. Une Banshee ? Ça ? Certainement pas. Une sorcière, oui. Il était sûr que **Babylone** avait été perdu à cause d'une femme comme elle.

De son côté, Scott fixait **pilulier** de Stiles. Ou plutôt, il jouait avait, le poussant avec son doigt pour le faire tourner en rond. L'hyperactif, lui, s'occupait une fois de plus à relier les affaires les unes aux autres.

« - T'as de l'avance pour tes vieux jours, quand t'auras besoin d'encore plus de pilules que ça...

\- Scott, t'es vraiment adorable d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, tu le sais, ça ?

\- J'ai couché avec Aiden. » BAM. Comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Stiles resta comme ça, fixant son tableau, le temps que l'information monte jusqu'au cerveau et qu'il l'encaisse. Même s'il ne l'encaissait pas réellement, refusant de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son regard sur l'alpha.

« - Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est pas gentil de me foutre les **miquettes** comme ça, si toi tu couches avec Aiden, hé bien... c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres !

\- Je rigole pas. » Stiles ouvrit, ferma, ouvriiiit, fermaaaa, et ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« - Com- Pourq- Je- Pas pos- Mais ! » Et voilà, il avait fais beuguer Stiles, c'est malin.

« - Respire, une question à la fois...

\- Pourquoi ? Et comment c'est possible ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu voulais te remettre avec Alisson, lui était avec Lydia, vous étiez ennemi il n'y a pas encore si longtemps et, à moins que je me trompe, vous êtes tous les deux hétéros ! Je sais ! C'est parce qu'ils veulent faire partis de la meute, et toi, **cruche** comme tu es, tu ne le vois même pas venir... » Le châtain se rendit compte qu'il allait un peu loin, en voyant l'air penaud de son meilleur ami. Il ne lui avait certainement pas dis pour se faire traiter de cruche. « - Pardon...

\- Non, c'est pas grave... Tu as raison, une fois de plus je suis sûrement en train de me faire avoir...

\- Dis pas ça, c'est mon discours. Explique-moi, je te promets de pas prendre un air **pédant** en t'expliquant à quel point tu te fais avoir.

\- Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer... Comment dire... ça c'est juste passé, comme ça. C'était instinctif.

\- Qui a pris l'autre ? » Scott afficha un regard surpris, et presque paniqué.

« - Mais on s'en fiche de ça !

\- Il t'aime ? Ou tu l'aimes ? Quelqu'un aime quelqu'un dans l'histoire ou c'est juste un plan cul ? » L'alpha se passa la main dans les cheveux, bien embêté par sa question.

« - C'est... Un peu plus compliqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime, ni l'inverse. C'est... je crois que c'est nos loups. Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer.

\- Tu t'es fais imprégner, c'est ça ? Dur...

\- Imprégner ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Bah comme Jacob, dans Twilight, avec la fille de Bella ! Il s'imprègne d'elle ! » Le brun le regarda, mais d'un air tellement blasé que c'en était presque épique.

« - Stiles... Tu es vraiment en train de me comparer à une sorte de loup-garou tiré d'une fiction ?

\- C'était plus pour faire passer l'idée générale ! Aiden, c'est peut-être, ton compagnon. C'est le genre de truc qui arrive chez les loup-garous, non ? » Devant l'air perplexe de son meilleur ami, il rajouta à nouveau. « - Non ?

\- Je... Oui, mais j'ai toujours pensé que si j'avais un compagnon, comme tu dis, ce serait toi. » Stiles haussa les sourcils. Bien haut.

« - Alisson, tu veux dire ?

\- Non, toi. Toi, Stiles Stilinski.

\- Ben on sera toujours pote, compagnon d'arme et d'infortune, frère, meilleur ami... Mais pas des compagnons de ce genre, tu comprends ? Rassure-moi, t'as pas pensé qu'un jour on coucherait ensemble ?

\- Non. J'y ai pas réfléchi. »

Le fils du shérif tourna les yeux au ciel, mais il préférait quand même que son meilleur ami n'y ai pas pensé, plutôt qu'il ait envie... de lui grimper dessus.

Un peu plus tard, une fois le McCall revenus chez lui, il fut surpris en voyant tout à coup Aiden à la porte de sa chambre.

« - Aiden ? Qu'est-ce que tu- ? »

Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase que l'oméga se jeta sur l'alpha pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, en profitant pour le plaquer contre le lit et lui arracher sa chemise d'un coup. Brutal.

« - Je pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps...

\- On l'a fais hier... »

Aiden gronda pour toute réponse, faisant luire ses yeux jaune. L'alpha fit surgir ses yeux rouge pour toute réponse et attira l'autre loup-garou à lui pour l'embrasser plus sauvagement. C'était intense. Brûlant. Et pas comme une petite flamme de **bougie** , non. Comme un grand brasier qu'on aurait bien du mal à éteindre si on le voulait. Et pour dire vrai, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils se laissaient même totalement envahir par l'envie et l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Au diable le reste.

En un temps record, ils étaient tous les deux nus, s'embrassant, se frottant l'un contre l'autre avec envie, grognant de plaisir et de frustration. Scott mordillait la lèvres de son oméga, tout en passant ses mains le long de sa peau, respirant son odeur suave.

« - Aiden... Aiden, prends-moi... »

Et le jumeau n'allait certainement pas se faire prier. Scott l'excitait sérieusement, et il désirait plus que tout autre chose, le faire sien, à l'instant.

* * *

 **Voilààààà j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez un petit pouce bleu à la fin de la vidéo ( Heeeeeeeu )**  
 **Ha bah non. Laissez un mot pour la prochaine fois alors ! Kissou ;)**


	8. OS 8 - Scarrish

**Bonjoooooour ! Et voici un nouvel OS, avec 12 mots !**

 **Pectoral - talc - Billard - Chemise - Mer - dévolu - ruer - Négationnisme - saucisse - décarcassé - Troubadour - Brique**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est encore un couple pas banal ! ^^**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 8 – Scott/Parrish

Quand Parrish rentra chez lui, il put constater que Scott était déjà là et eut un petit sourire en s'approchant du jeune homme. Il était apparemment plongé dans ses devoirs, le plus grand posa une main amicale sur son bras.

« - Alors ? Tu bosses dur ?

\- Tu parles, je dois faire une dissertation sur le **Négationnisme**... Tu le crois ça ? » Son vis-à-vis rigola doucement avant de lui voler un baiser du bout des lèvres.

« - Encore une punition, c'est ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles parle, je réponds... Donc forcément...

\- Ton professeur fait vraiment preuve d'imagination.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, j'ai récupérer plein d'informations mais je ne sais même pas quoi en faire ! Et toi, comment ça se passe au commissariat ?

\- Ho rien de très exaltant, un homme s'était pris une boule de **billard** dans la figure, à part ça...

\- C'est sûr que quand il n'y a pas de surnaturel, tout paraît plus simple. »

Jordan servit deux café, bien sucrés, avec du lait, et en mit un devant le nez de Scott avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. À son air, le plus jeune pouvait deviner qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Heureusement, rien d'inquiétant.

« - ça te dirait d'aller à la **mer** ce weekend ? » Un sourire illumina le visage de Scott.

« - évidemment que ça me dirait ! Tu vas pouvoir, avec ton boulot ? » Parrish acquiesça.

« - Oui, je me suis arrangé. C'est tranquille en ce moment, ça ne posera pas de problème. » Le lycéen sourit d'autant plus et se leva pour venir embrasser l'adjoint.

« - Si je devais pas finir ça, je te ferais ton dessert préféré pour te remercier..

\- Ha oui ?

\- Demain. Je te le ferais demain, d'accord ?

\- J'ai hâte d'être à demain, tout à coup. »

Scott rit doucement avant de se réinstaller à la table et essayer de se concentrer sur sa dissertation. En fait, il savait très bien le pourquoi de cette sortie à la plage. Ça faisait maintenant 6 mois que Scott avait jeté son **dévolu** sur Parrish. Ou l'inverse, personne ne savait vraiment qui était tombé amoureux en premier et ils s'en fichaient, pour tout avouer. Plutôt que de continuer son devoir, il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui offrir en retour.

L'adjoint commença à cuisiner, ce qui n'améliora en rien sa concentration sur ce qu'il était censé faire. Parrish était parfaitement bien gaulé, c'était le cas de le dire, et ça se voyait superbement bien sous sa **chemise**. Si Scott n'avait pas un minimum de retenue, il pourrait se **ruer** sur lui comme un loup en chaleur. C'était peut-être parce que Jordan était un Hellhound qu'il était autant attiré par lui. Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait, garçon, fille, humain, loup-garou ou Hellhound, ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Il l'avait déjà aidé de nombreuses fois et il savait que Parrish était quelqu'un de gentil, même s'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment sa part surnaturelle.

« - Tu veux une **saucisse** ? » Scott haussa les sourcils, avant de réaliser que Parrish lui parlait de ce qu'ils allaient manger. Et rosit à vue d'œil sous le regard amusé de son amant. « - à quoi tu penses ? » Le plus jeune se replongea au plus vite dans son écrit.

« - à rien ! Je veux bien... Tout ce que tu me cuisineras, de toute façon !

\- C'est bon à savoir. »

Il allait sans doute devoir se **décarcasser** pour lui trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom... à moins qu'il ne lui écrive une chanson et qu'il se la joue **troubadour** ? Pas terrible, quand même. Il soupira de dépit. Stiles aurait une idée, lui. Il aurait beaucoup d'idées, peut-être pas toutes bonnes, mais au moins, il en aurait. Qu'est-ce qu'il offrirait à Peter ? Il était sûr que Stiles savait, mais ignorait totalement comment il faisait. Déjà qu'il aime un type pareil, pour lui c'était un mystère.

Il se demandait, parfois, si une **brique** ne lui était tout simplement pas tombé sur la tête. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. Mais non, Stiles était juste Stiles... et si ce n'était pas une sortie en amoureux, il l'inviterait bien à le rejoindre pour aller à la mer. Même accompagné de Peter. Il y survivrait. Ce n'était pas un scoop que lui et son ancien alpha ne s'aimaient pas, leur relation était très tendue depuis le début et aucun des deux n'avaient fais d'efforts. Peter voulait que Scott tue et Scott ne voulait pas tuer. Donc, forcément...

Scott et Parrish ne tardèrent pas à dîner, et vraiment, le plus jeune ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dis plus tôt. Jordan cuisinait magnifiquement bien, il ne s'en lassait pas. Ça ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de lui, qui plus est. Bien entendu, ils se voyaient tous les jours, même si ce n'était que pour cinq minutes, mais quand ça passait aux choses sérieuses, ils étaient toujours dérangé par quelque chose... L'alpha passait quelquefois la nuit chez son petit-ami, mais ça arrivait à celui-ci d'être de garde au commissariat ou d'autre choses comme ça, quand à Scott, il avait l'école, la meute, son travail à mi-temps... Bref, pour les deux, la vie n'avait rien de très reposante, ils se complaisaient dans des moments comme celui-ci. Tranquille.

Le McCall l'aida ensuite à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, s'amusant souvent à effleurer ses doigts des siens. Parrish avait la peau douce, comme une peau de bébé, même s'il imaginait mal le Hellhound se mettre du **talc** sur les fesses.

« - Tu as encore du boulot ? » Demanda le plus grand.

« - Oui, mais j'ai envie d'étudier autre chose, là... » Scott sourit doucement et dut se mettre un peu sur la point des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de son amant et les embrasser.

« - Ha oui ? Ça tombe plutôt bien... J'aurais besoin d'un massage. » L'adolescent sourit et prit la main de son petit-ami pour le tirer à sa suite, prenant la direction de la chambre.

À peine arrivé dans la chambre, Parrish retira son tee-shirt et s'installa dans le lit, laissant Scott lui grimper dessus à califourchon et le masser doucement. C'était vraiment agréable, il était doué dans ce domaine. Ça, et la tarte aux abricots. Le dessert préféré de Jordan. Scott ne lui avait jamais dis combien il en avait cramé avant d'arriver à ce résultat.

Le corps de Jordan était absolument délicieux, parfait en tout point, doux et magnifiquement sculpté, un plaisir des yeux et du touché. Le loup-garou adorait donc lui faire ce genre de choses, caresser la moindre de ses courbes, commençant par le bas-ventre pour remonter jusqu'au grand muscle **pectoral** , le faisant doucement soupirer de contentement. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, avec tout le stress qu'il accumulait le reste de la semaine.

Il observait Scott faire, avec un petit sourire, amusé en voyant qu'il le dévorait du regard. Le mâte avait quelque chose d'adorable qu'il ne saurait décrire, son sourire joyeux, son regard pétillant, peut-être sa mâchoire légèrement de travers, qui ne lui en aucun cas défaut. Il l'attira finalement à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, caressant tendrement le dos du plus jeune avant de commencer à le déshabiller.

« - C'est vraiment agréable...

\- Tu veux attendre le weekend pour aller plus loin ?

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est trop long. »

Scott se remit à embrasser son amant plus sauvagement, alors qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le lit. Parrish continua de le déshabiller, redessinant chaque parcelle de son corps du bout des doigts, venant goûter sa peau nue. Il avait un délicieux goût sucrée, si bien que le Hellhound se demandait comment il faisait mais n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Il adorait son Scotty et peu importe ce qu'en pensait les gens. Bientôt l'adolescent terminerait ses études et ils pourraient vivre ensemble, comme un véritable couple.

Ils comptaient bien aller plus loin lorsque le téléphone de Parrish se mit à sonner. Il soupira et relâcha son amant, non sans regret, pour prendre son portable et constater que l'appel venait du commissariat. Il pinça les lèvres et regarda son petit-ami.

« - Désolé.. » Scott se contenta de lui sourire alors qu'il répondait à l'appel. Il raccrocha peu de temps après, soupirant de nouveau.

« - ça va ?

\- Ce serait un truc surnaturel, apparemment.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que tu vas m'accompagner ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on songe à te donner un badge et un uniforme. »

Scott rit doucement avant de se rhabiller pour accompagner son amant découvrir ce qu'abritait encore l'étrange ville où ils étaient. Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois.

* * *

 **C'est finis pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez apprécier, et je décide de me joindre au jeu en donnant un mot aussi, ce sera : Mars !**

 **Le prochains sera à 13 mots et c'est bien le 13 ! x) N'oubliez pas de me laissez un ou deux mots, à bientôt pour un nouvel OS ;)**


	9. OS 9 - Scisaac

**Heeeellllooooooo !**

 **Alors je m'excuse à l'avance mais je crois que c'est l'un des couples de Teen Wolf qui m'inspire le moins. Je sais que le Scisaac est pourtant très répandu mais... Je sais pas, je trouve ça fade. C'est peut-être juste dans ma tête x)**

 **J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Avec ces 13 mots :**

 **cloaque - Consumériste - enceinte - hémorragie - paranoïaque - Catapulte - superman - arc en ciel - Mars - Carpette - Ange - Mélanger - Papouille**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 9 – Scott/Isaac

Quand Scott arriva dans sa chambre, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Isaac feuilletant son album photo.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Le blondinet lui sourit.

« - Je n'étais pas spécialement intéressé par le **cloaque** des coqs, ou encore, l'action **consumériste** des entreprises, alors je me suis mis à fouiller, et j'ai trouvé ça ! Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant la photo d'une jeune femme.

« - C'était Claudia, la mère de Stiles, quand elle était **enceinte** de lui. Ma mère et elle se sont connu à la maternité.

\- Vos anniversaires doivent être proche alors ?

\- Très proche, Stiles est né un jour après moi !

\- Wow. T'es le grand-frère, mais de peu.

\- Ouais, mais Claudia a eu chaud ce jour-là, elle a fait une **hémorragie**...

\- Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile, si je comprends bien ?

\- Oui, mais de ce que je me souviens, c'était quelqu'un de joyeux qui aimait la vie, surtout son mari et son fils. Ça a fait un grand choc à Stiles lorsqu'elle a commencé à être vraiment malade et surtout, **paranoïaque**...

\- La vie est vraiment injuste. Laisser vivre une ordure comme mon père mais pendant ce temps...

\- Je sais, Isaac. Je sais. » Scott passa son bras autour des épaules du Lahey et le serra un peu contre lui en se mettant à tourner doucement les pages de l'album. « Claudia voulait appeler Stiles, **Arc-en-ciel** , parce que c'était son arc-en-ciel... Je trouve que ça le représente plutôt bien, d'ailleurs.

\- Et comment elle l'a appelé finalement ? Même si arc-en-ciel c'est bien, c'est le symbole du LGBT. » Le brun regarda son vis-à-vis avant de rire doucement.

« - C'est un secret. Regarde là, je suis en **Superman**.

\- Et c'est Stiles en Batman, je paris ?

\- Bien deviné. Là, Stiles dans une **catapulte**...

\- Heu... il avait le droit d'être là ? C'est un musée, non ?

\- C'est un musée, et il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être là, mais tu connais Stiles...

\- Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu prends des photos ?

\- Bah, ce serait bête de pas en garder un souvenir, quand même !

\- Et là, vous faisiez quoi ?

\- Un marathon de **Mars**...

\- … Quoi ?

\- On voulait voir qui de nous deux pouvait avaler le plus de Mars avant d'abdiquer.

\- Ho. Et qui a gagné ?

\- Stiles, évidemment... il a rien voulu lâcher le bougre.

\- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est **carpette** , le boa de Stiles. Enfin, c'était.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Disons que les serpents, c'était plus le délire de sa mère, alors une fois qu'elle est partie... son père n'était pas très chaud pour le garder. Bien sûr, il l'aurait fais si Stiles y tenait vraiment, mais bon, comme il voulait lui remonter le moral... Il s'est finalement débarrassé de carpette en le donnant à Theo, un ami qui était dans notre classe et qui déménageait justement. On n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui. » Scott tourna quelques pages.

« - Ha bah tiens, le voilà ! » Isaac fronça les sourcils.

« - Il a un air un peu... comment dire... flippant ? » Le brun ne put retenir un petit rire, il ne pensait pas que Theo était flippant, mais bon.

Fermant l'album photo, Isaac attira Scott un peu plus contre lui pour l'embrasser. Scott était son **ange**. Celui qui le protégeait de tout et de tout le monde, ce qu'il faisait aussi avec Stiles dont il serait presque jaloux, mais il appréciait aussi l'hyperactif. Il faisait partis de la meute même en étant un humain, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

« - Je suis content d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi...

\- Pour le coup, c'est plus sur Stiles que sur moi...

\- Les deux, vous êtes toujours ensemble.

\- Non. Là, il n'est pas là. »

Le sourire du brun s'allongea en voyant que le plus grand comprenait ce qu'il entendait par là, il ne tarda pas à faire tomber l'alpha sur le lit pour lui grimper dessus et recommencer ses **papouilles**. C'était vraiment agréable, Scott caressait son dos d'une main alors que l'autre s'égarait vers sa nuque, remontant dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer un peu plus, se serrant et se frottant contre lui en grognant doucement.

Isaac commença à lentement déshabiller son petit-ami, passant doucement ses mains sur son corps, profitant de sa peau, sa chaleur et son odeur... C'était si rassurant. Il était loin, à présent, de son père, de sa famille, de tout ceux qui lui ont voulu du mal. Il était en sécurité avec Scott, plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Il regrettait presque que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ait mordu, mais il n'était pas encore alpha à ce moment-là, et ils étaient tous loin de se douter qu'il allait devenir un véritable alpha...

Il l'embrassa, plus intensément, plus sauvagement, approfondissant le baiser en venant caresser ses fesses. Il pouvait sentir l'alpha réagir et c'était des plus agréable. Il continua de plus belle, venant embrasser son torse, descendant de plus en plus tout en le lorgnant, observant son plaisir se dessinant sur son visage. Le McCall lui donnait d'autant plus envie de le faire sien. Il était adorable. Magnifiquement adorable. Celui-ci se lécha doucement les lèvres tout en repassant à nouveau ses doigts entre les cheveux du blondinet.

« - Isaac... Je t'aime... » Le bêta sourit doucement et remonta pour embrasser à nouveau son amant.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. » Scott ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire, comblé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la mère de Scott rentrer à la maison et qu'ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller. Dans la précipitation, l'album photo tomba à terre, éparpillant les photos à présent toutes **mélangées**... Isaac se dépêcha de les ramasser, en se disant qu'il allait avoir du mal à les remettre dans l'ordre, quand Scott prit la parole.

« - Au fait, Isaac, sais-tu comment on dit arc-en-ciel en Slovéne ?

\- Heu.. non ?

\- Mavrica. »

* * *

 **Et là, vous avez compris la fin et vous êtes en mode WTF XDD**

 **Voiiiiilà ne pas oublier de laisser des mots pour le prochain OS ( Ho oui le prochain Jeux de mots ! *q* ) personnellement je me laisse... "Amitié" voilà ^^ Kissou ! ;)**


	10. OS 10 - Sciles

**Heeeeey !**

 **Voilà un petit Sciles tout Fluff ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)**

 **Mes 14 mots :**

 **Amitié - Gryffondor - Billevesées - Guitare - Tribulation - Psaume - anxiété - Péripétie - Zoologie - meuble - trous - soubresaut - cuisse de nymphe - Polygame**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 10 – Scott/Stiles

Le problème de Stiles ? Il était amoureux. Enfin ça, pour le moment, ça passait au second plan. Son plus gros problème actuel, c'est qu'il avait été désigné pour jouer Juliette.

Scott et lui étaient encore au collège, leur classe avait décidé de faire une pièce de théâtre pour la fin de l'année sur Roméo et Juliette. Mais voilà, quand ils décidèrent des rôles, il n'était pas du tout attentif. Non, son regard était fixé sur Scott, son meilleur ami. Il observait sa nuque, imaginant à quel point sa peau pouvait être douce et chaude à cet endroit-là. Pendant ce temps, vu que personne ne voulait faire Juliette, quelqu'un proposa Stiles, et comme le sus-nommé ne réagissait pas, tout le monde opta pour ce choix. Comme personne d'autre que Scott n'accepterait d'embrasser Stiles, Roméo était tout désigné. Bon, en vrai, c'était Scott qui s'était proposé et personne n'y voyait d'inconvénient.

Bien sûr quand Stiles s'en rendit compte, lui, il avait quelque chose à y redire ! Mais c'était trop tard. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans cette galère. Bien sûr, vous vous dîtes que jouer une pièce de théâtre n'est pas une si grosse galère que ça, mais jouer Roméo et Juliette avec la personne que vous aimez mais qui ne doit se rendre compte de rien ? C'était une toute autre histoire, bien sûr ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il aimait Scott, et tout autant qu'il lui cachait, ne voulant pas détruire leur **amitié**.

« - Ho Scott, Scott... Pourquoi es-tu donc Scott ? » Le Scott en question rigola doucement.

« - C'est pas Scott dans le texte, c'est Roméo !

\- Ha ben merci, franchement, tu mériterais 10 points pour **gryffondor** ! Je sais lire mais Scott te va bien mieux que Romeo ! Personne gobera que que tu t'appelles Romeo ! **Billevesées** que tout ceci !

\- Dit-il convaincu de ses propos...

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu serais bien plus crédible en prenant une **guitare** pour me conter mes louanges !

\- Des louanges... je ne suis pas sûr d'en connaître, un **psaume** à la rigueur...

\- Mais de quoi tu me parles ? Je ne te demandes pas les **tribulations** de Jésus, non plus ! Juste prendre chanter... ce que tu ressens pour moi, par exemple ?

\- Hm... attends. »

Stiles se demandait ce qu'allait chercher son ami. Ils étaient sur la scène, à répéter tout deux alors que les autres faisaient une pause, certainement qu'ils ne reviendraient pas d'ailleurs. Et alors ? Ils s'en fichaient. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment intégré à la classe, ils ne les aimaient pas. Ou l'inverse, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance du moment qu'ils étaient à deux.

Scott et Stiles étaient constamment ensemble, peu importe que le reste du monde se retourne contre eux du moment qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien de Roméo et Juliette, ils étaient simplement fais pour être ensemble et personne ne pourrait jamais les en empêcher, voilà tout. L' **anxiété** commençait à gagner l'hyperactif avant qu'il ne voit son brun revenir avec une guitare.

« - J'en ai trouvé une ! Bon, je l'ai emprunté à la salle de musique mais personne ne dira rien... » Stiles rit doucement, voilà qu'il déteignait sur son meilleur ami.

« - Et donc ? Tu vas me chanter une chanson ?

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Scott lui sourit. Il n'imaginait peut-être pas à quel point ça pouvait faire plaisir au fils du shérif, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait mourir de bonheur à la seconde même où Scott commença à jouer. Il savait qu'il avait pris des cours de guitare mais ne l'avait encore jamais entendu chanter.

« - Avec mon meilleur ami Stilinski, on a quelques **péripéties,**

Quand bien même je ferais de la **zoologie** , lui et moi c'est pour la vie,

On se connait depuis toujours,

Entre nous, c'est encore mieux que l'amour,

Sa façon de me fixer de ses yeux marrons,

J'ai l'impression de souvent passer pour un con,

Mais son sourire me suffit pour porter cette croix,

Il est mon ami, mon frère, tout ce en quoi je crois... »

Il s'arrêta et sourit doucement en voyant Stiles le regarder, tout ému et devenant un peu rouge. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de telles démonstrations d'affections, même si le brun était proche de lui et très tactile... entre mecs on ne parlait pas trop des sentiments, tout ça, encore moins quand on arrivait à l'adolescence.

« - Bon c'est peut-être un peu court et un peu pourri, mais pas trop mal pour de l'improvisation, non ? »

Stiles détourna son regard, essayant de reprendre contenance, après tout, Scott ne devait pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments, jamais.

« - Moui, c'était pas mal. J'espère que tu feras mieux pour la prochaine fois. » Scott rit doucement en observant son meilleur ami qui lui souriait.

« - Si on reprenait la répétition ?

\- Ouais... J'ai du mal avec le texte. Et puis avoue qu'un rôle de fille ça ne me va pas du tout ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi c'est moi qu'ils ont choisis ! Lydia aurait bien mieux convenu !

\- Parce qu'on connait tes talents d'acteurs et que personne n'aurait pu mieux faire le premier rôle de la pièce.

\- Pff... je ne peux même pas te donner tors... tu sais vraiment comment me convaincre, toi !

\- évidemment, on n'est pas meilleurs amis pour rien. »

Nouveau sourire échangé des deux. Stiles prit son texte en s'installant sur un **meuble**. Il n'allait pas pouvoirs mémoriser tout ça, encore moins le dire en public, il allait forcément avoir des **trous**... il devrait certainement improviser en espérant que ça passe.

« - écoute ça, ils ont réussis à caser **cuisse de nymphe** dans le texte ! Mais qui case ça ?! À part 50 nuances de roses...

\- Je suis sûr que tu arriverais à le caser si tu le voulais...

\- Ho arrête, à t'écouter on pourrait croire que je sais tout faire.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Scott sourit en rejoignant son meilleur ami sur son meuble, qui déglutit légèrement en sentant leur nouvelle proximité.

« - Hé bien.. non.. ce n'est pas vrai... »

Les deux s'observaient les yeux dans les yeux, sans dire quoi que ce soit. C'était étrange, Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais il avait le cœur qui commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il avait drôlement envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami, là, tout de suite.

« - Stiles ?

\- Hm ? Oui, Scott ?

\- On n'a pas encore répété la scène du baiser, tu veux le faire ?

\- Heu.. je... je me sens pas prêt, enfin... un baiser entre mecs, quand même...

\- Mais c'est pour de faux. » Et bien, c'était justement son problème. « - Enfin... peut-être pas. »

… Quoi ? Stiles haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Ou alors, il comprenait. Mais il n'était pas sûr et cherchait une réponse dans le regard de Scott qui posait sa main sur la sienne.

« - Ferme les yeux... »

Lui susurra le brun. Stiles obtempéra facilement, et fut tout de même surpris quand il sentit les lèvres de Scott se poser doucement sur les siennes pour les goûter. L'hyperactif répondit d'abord légèrement, sentant son cœur être pris de **soubresauts**. Il hésitait, mais finalement, voyant que son meilleur ami continuait de l'embrasser, passa sa main libre sur sa nuque pour appuyer dessus et approfondir le baiser.

En réalité, ça faisait pas mal de temps que Scott savait ses sentiments et ils étaient réciproque. Il ne savait simplement pas comment aborder le sujet, et puis... il fallait bien avouer que voir Stiles gêné, c'était tout simplement trop bon. Comme le baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que caché derrière le décor, quelqu'un les observait. L'élève, là depuis déjà un moment, se demanda si, éventuellement, ils étaient **polygames**...

* * *

 **Voilà ! ^^ Alors ? Verdict ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser des mots, vous serez adorable ! à bientôt mes amours ;)**


	11. OS 11 - Steter

**Tadaaaaa ! Hé oui, voici enfin le Steter ! Un peu hors-norme xD**

 **Mes 15 mots :**

 **Fantasmagorique - légende - Manichéen - Parfait - Providence - abréviation - Fusil - Tombeau - Tartiflette - Orchestre - Facteur - régurgiter - Sous-sol - Menotte - cravache**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 11 – Stiles/Peter UA

Qu'on ne vienne pas dire à Peter que les reptiliens ne vivait que dans univers **fantasmagorique**. Sinon ça signifiait la réalité était fantasmagorique. Pour beaucoup de gens, ils n'étaient que **légende** , pour d'autres ce n'étaient que les descendants des dinosaures, qui n'avaient pas disparus. On disait d'eux qu'ils ressemblaient en tout points aux humains, qu'ils faisaient partis des **Manichéens** , ou bien que c'était des extra-terrestre infiltrés pour contrôler le monde et les hommes... Bref, les théories du complot en faisait leur chou gras.

Mais est-ce que vous êtes étonné si je vous affirme que Peter est un reptilien ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il est si **parfait**. Grand, beau, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, la virilité à l'état pure, un regard à tomber par terre, un sourire illuminant son visage comme un rayon de soleil, et ce charme... impossible pour un humain normal d'être aussi parfait.

Qu'on ne lui dise pas non plus qu'un reptilien ne pouvait tomber amoureux, encore moins d'un humain, parce qu'il était la preuve vivante que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait croisé cet étrange personnage qu'était Stiles Stilinski. Pas qu'une fois, d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme d'à peine dix-sept ans venait régulièrement à la bibliothèque où Peter travaillait. Il rangeait les livres, les lisait un par un et pouvait renseigner toute personne venant à la bibliothèque, il était encore plus performant qu'un ordinateur.

Les jours passant, son regard s'attarda sur l'hyperactif qui n'était pas toujours là pour le même chose, bien au contraire. Le Stilinski s'intéressait à une multitude de choses diverses et variées, il lisait des livres, allait sur les ordinateurs disponibles ou... essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs pour finir par jouer avec son crayon. Il avait aussi failli tomber un nombre incalculable de fois du petit escabeau mis à disposition. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas juste « failli » tomber... heureusement, Peter le rattrapa.

« - Wow... merci, vous avez été là au bon moment !

\- Contrairement à toi qui est plus souvent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

\- On se connait ?

\- Vu le temps que tu passes ici, je pense que je peux dire que oui... » Stiles eut un grand sourire.

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez remarqué !

\- Difficile de faire autrement. » Stiles rit doucement, parce que Peter ne disait pas ça d'une façon condescendante, mais avec un petit sourire taquin.

C'était leur première véritable conversation, d'habitude ils ne faisaient que se croiser rapidement, se saluer sans y mettre vraiment les formes. Peter observait peut-être Stiles, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué que Stiles faisait de même. Cet homme... aussi parfait... qui intéressait tant de monde, et pourtant, il semblait si solitaire. Il n'avait pas d'alliance à son doigt, et semblait envoyer balader les femmes qui s'intéressaient à lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Quelqu'un pourrait dire que ce n'est que la hasard qui les a fais se rencontrer, mais ce hasard était bien souvent appeler **providence** chez les humains.

Peu après cette altercation, ils se mirent souvent à discuter, un peu de tout et de rien. D' **abréviations** dans les livres. De « si un lapin pouvait réellement tenir un **fusil**. ». De « si une momie pouvait vraiment s'échapper de son **tombeau**. ». Bref, des conversations absolument anodine que Peter trouvait passionnantes. Pas qu'il trouve ces sujets en eux-mêmes intéressants, mais dans la bouche de l'adolescent ça devenait absolument délicieux...

Et par délicieux, il ne fallait pas entendre par-là qu'il allait le manger. Non. Il avait déjà mangé des gens, comme tout bon reptilien qui se respecte, mais il ne pourrait pas faire une telle chose à l'hyperactif. Il n'était pas un lardon. Ou même une **tartiflette**. Il était beaucoup plus que ça, il était le premier humain à retenir l'attention de Peter Hale. Pour ça, il méritait au moins la place au-dessus de nourriture.

Peu de temps après, Stiles, voulant clairement se rapprocher du Hale, lui avait demandé si ça lui plairait d'aller avec lui voir l' **orchestre** de la ville jouer à l'occasion du 4 juillet. Peter avait hésité, mais en voyant le regard du plus jeune, il n'avait pas pu résister. Comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait ? Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. De lui ébouriffer les cheveux. De lui embrasser un par un chacun de ses grains de beauté. De l'entendre gémir. De le voir rougir et se mettre dans des états dont personne d'autre ne pourrait le mettre...

Il dut se secouer un peu la tête en se disant qu'il allait trop attirer l'attention s'il faisait ça. Un homme de 40 ans, avec un jeune homme n'ayant même pas encore 18 ans... Déjà qu'un homme avec un autre homme, ça attirait l'attention, il n'imaginait même pas ce que ça pouvait donner, là. Même rien qu'un Stiles ou un Peter ça suffisait ! Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était parfait, sacrebleu.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit donc à ce fameux concert de l'orchestre de la ville, qui n'avait au final rien de spécial, en vérité l'hyperactif voulait juste passait un peu plus de temps avec ce mec, tellement parfait, qu'il arrivait à supporter ses babillages incessants. Le seul qui réussissait cet exploit c'était Scott. Scott n'était peut-être pas parfait, il avait ses défauts comme tout être humain, mais Stiles avait souvent l'impression que c'était sa faute si Scott restait silencieux et ne s'exprimait pas autant qu'il le faudrait. Il n'était pas bête. Nupe. Naïf, souriant, bon, la cœur sur la main, gentil... mais bête ? Nupe, nupe. Stiles savait reconnaître quelqu'un de bête quand il en croisait un, tout de même ! Quelqu'un de bête, ne l'aurait jamais accepté tel qu'il était. Quelqu'un de bête ne l'aurait pas soutenu dans les moments difficiles de sa vie. Quelqu'un de bête ne l'encouragerait pas à aller vers Peter alors que leur relation s'annonce... compliqué.

Dans le fond, qu'est-ce que les autres gens pouvaient-ils y comprendre, à l'amour ? Parce que, oui, c'était ça.

Peter sortait peu de la bibliothèque, mais pour une fois, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. C'était juste dommage qu'il y ait si peu de reptiliens parmi cette horde d'humains dans les rues. Il faisait bon, le soleil était haut et une brise légère flottait. Mais surtout, il était en excellente compagnie. Il avait payé de quoi tout deux étancher leur soif, et il buvait tranquillement son soda quand Stiles prit la parole.

« - Dites, Peter, est-ce que vous avez un **sous-sol** ? » Le plus grand haussa un sourcil.

« - Oui, bien sûr... Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Le genre de sous-sol avec.. des **menottes** et des **cravaches** ? » Sous la surprise, Peter faillit **régurgiter** ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Mais non. Tout allait bien. Peter était toujours parfait.

« - Pardon ? … Pourquoi j'aurais ce genre de choses chez moi ? » Il crut cependant deviner en voyant les joues de Stiles prendre une petite teinte rose en se dandinant un peu, l'air gêné.

Le Hale se demanda quel **facteur** il avait pu manquer pour qu'ils en arrivent là, mais il trouvait Stiles tellement tentant à ce moment-là... il vint doucement passer sa main sur la joue du plus jeune, sa peau était aussi douce qu'il l'imaginait... Stiles leva son regard vers celui de Peter avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser le bibliothécaire. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, le non-humain passait ses bras autour de son humain pour approfondir le baiser.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ça depuis des années... alors qu'il ne connaissait Stiles depuis à peine quelques mois. C'est comme s'il complétait quelque chose chez lui, dont il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était vide. Ni même que c'était là. Il ne pourra sans doute jamais lui dire ce qu'il est réellement, mais peu importe, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'avoir prés de lui.

« - Il y a des hôtels pour ça ! » Fit une vieille, presque outré en les voyant faire, rajoutant. « - Ces jeunes, aucune pudeur ! » C'est certain que comparé à elle, Peter était jeune.

Le Hale esquissa un sourire amusé, passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de l'humain, le gardant contre lui.

« - Ou un sous-sol. » Stiles éclata de rire, mais ne dit certainement pas non.

* * *

 **Aloooooors ? Hein, hein, hein ? On en dit quoi du Steteeeeer ? xD**

 **Pfioufe. Bientôt le prochain ! Je vais laisser comme mot... Précieux. Et vous ? :D**


	12. OS 12 - Stiam

**Bonsoir ! n.n**

 **Et voilà le 12éme OS ! Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, j'ai eu une mauvaise semaine et j'ai peu dormi comparé à d'habitude, donc... C'est un peu parti en cacahuète xD**

 **J'espère bientôt pouvoir faire une nuit digne de ce nom ! ^^**

 **voici les 16 mots :**

 **st valentin - appréhender - Baignoire - extralucide - samouraï - Zorro - caution - affection - résonner - igloo - blogueur - céramique - spaghetti - s'abandonner - grossesse - placard**

 **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

Jeux de mots – OS 12 – Stiles/Liam

On était pas loin de la **saint-Valentin** , mais l'ambiance était loin d'être à la fête à Beacon Hills, alors une fête de couple... Ils en étaient loin.

Stiles et Liam étaient à la recherche de Scott qui avait disparus, et le bêta était littéralement en train de péter les plombs. Stiles ne savait pas trop comment **appréhender** la chose, c'était Scott et lui, ensemble, qui arrivaient à le calmer, là il était seul... peut-être qu'il aurait dû le ligoter dans la **baignoire** , comme Scott l'avait fais lorsqu'il l'avait mordu. Il fallait retrouver l'alpha au plus vite, vu comment Liam était en train de s'énerver, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir des pouvoirs **extralucide**... ça l'aiderait vraiment, là. Parce que, cette fois, Scott n'allait pas débarqué tel un **samouraï** ou **Zorro** sur son cheval noir, c'était sûr.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris... C'est à cause de moi si Scott se retrouve encore dans la merde ! J'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Hayden !

\- Dis pas ça...

\- Fais pas semblant, toi aussi je suis sûr que tu m'en veux !

\- Non, je t'en veux pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça ne servirait strictement à rien ! On est tous dans la même meute, on est dans la même galère, alors arrête un peu de te morfondre ! »

Liam grogna avant de mettre un coup de poing dans un arbre qui était là et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Et voilà. Il s'énervait. Stiles avait le droit de paniquer un peu ou il devait attendre de se faire massacrer ?

« - Liam ! Calme-toi ! »

Autant parler à l'arbre... Liam n'a jamais été facile à gérer, ni en tant qu'humain, encore moins comme loup-garou. C'est là qu'il se souvint de quelque chose qui pourrait bien le sauver de terribles conséquences, dont peut-être payer une **caution** pour le faire sortir de prison. Enfin, si son père n'était pas le shérif. Il attrapa soudainement Liam et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Le bêta en fut tellement choqué qu'il se calma instantanément. Il fixa l'hyperactif sans rien dire, interloqué. Celui-ci rougit un peu, gêné, et détourna le regard.

« - J'avais dis que la prochaine fois je t'embrasserais... donc voilà, c'est fais... »

Il toussota en commençant à s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape son bras pour le tirer et le plaquer contre un arbre pour se mettre à l'embrasser sauvagement. Plutôt que de calmer le bêta, il venait peut-être de le chauffer sans le savoir...

« - Liam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça avec toi... J'attendais simplement que tu fasses le premier pas. »

Quoi ? Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction. Il en était même à des années lumières. Mais, pour une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Liam avait déjà reposé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser ardent. Il embrassait tellement bien que Stiles avait du mal à garder la tête froide, il commençait plutôt à perdre doucement pied tellement c'était intense. Alors qu'il caressait la nuque du loup-garou, il revint finalement sur terre en le sentant essayer de lui ouvrir le pantalon.

« - Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller jusqu'au bout ici ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as bien fais avec Malia dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Stiles ouvrit et ferma la bouche tel un poisson rouge qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau. Comment Liam était-il au courant ?

« - ça n'a rien à voir ! Et là, on doit trouver Scott, je te signale ! »

Ouais... Mais Liam n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être de cet avis maintenant qu'il était bien partis. Difficile de résister à ce petit regard de loup-garou battu qu'il avait piqué à son alpha. Tss. Vraiment tous de la même famille, ces bêtes-là, après Scott et Isaac, même Liam avait pris le pli.

« - On aura tout le temps après ! »

Liam eut l'air de peser le pour et le contre, ce qui était compréhensible parce qu'on n'était jamais longtemps tranquille à Beacon Hills, il fallait bien l'avouer, et qui sait combien de temps ça prendra à retrouver Scott. Le bêta soupira et finit par abdiquer, principalement parce que l'humain était une tête de mule et qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il n'imaginait pas encore l' **affection** qu'il avait pour lui.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était amusé à le provoquer dès leur première rencontre, en roulant des mécanique, et que Stiles s'énerve aussi vite... ça cachait quelque chose. C'était Scott qui aurait dû se sentir le plus menacé en voyant qu'il allait peut-être prendre sa place de capitaine... mais non. Scott avait simplement sourit en observant son meilleur ami, parce que Scott avait déjà compris. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

Alors qu'un hurlement **résonnait** dans toute la forêt, les deux amis se mirent à courir, ils venaient de retrouver Scott. L'alpha était attaché au Nemeton, Hayden était en train d'essayer de le sacrifier pour pouvoir ramener Theo, une sorte de champ de protection en forme d' **igloo** l'entourant. Franchement, c'était tellement n'importe quoi que Stiles aurait pu dire que cette histoire avait été écrite par un **blogueur** , s'il n'était pas plus occupé à essayer de sauver son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment sacrifier Scott pouvait ramener Theo.

Subitement, quelqu'un outrepassa la barrière pour venir planter une lame, certainement pas en **céramique** ou en plastique, plutôt quelque chose capable de tuer même les chimères, dans le corps d'Hayden. Et pas qu'un peu, au contraire, plutôt ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit définitivement morte, faisant même sortir ses intestins comme s'il s'agissait de **spaghettis**...

Le jeune homme détacha Scott avant de le porter dans ses bras, l'alpha, bien amoché, lui jeta un regard avant d'esquisser un sourire et de s' **abandonner** dans ses bras. Theo fit face à Stiles et Liam et commença à avancer sous leur regard menaçant.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je le sauve, moi.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ?

\- Là où il pourra être soigner, ça a beau être un alpha, il a besoin de soin, là.

\- Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui l'a le plus gravement blessé... » Theo ricana.

« - Tu me surestimes, c'est Liam qui avait fais le plus gros du boulot. » Les deux autres serrèrent les poings, qu'est-ce que ce mec pouvait être agaçant...

« - On peut savoir comment tu es revenu d'entre les morts ? » La chimère reprit son sérieux, il était même rarement aussi sérieux, jetant un regard en coin à l'alpha.

« - C'est Scott qui m'a fais revenir. » C'est tout ce qu'il donna comme explication avant de s'en aller sans un mot de plus, avec le corps de Scott.

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser rien qu'à deux après tout ce qui s'était passé... Et donc, Hayden avait essayé de faire revenir quelqu'un qui était déjà revenu et qui l'avait tué sans état d'âme ? Ouais... Une journée normale à Beacon Hills, quoi. Mais l'hyperactif avait peur de comprendre la relation entre Scott et Theo, le petit sourire qu'il lui avait adressé avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras...

Dans les jours à venir, beaucoup dans la meute allaient devoir sortir du **placard** apparemment.

Il soupira, puis haussa les sourcils en sentant une main prendre la sienne, tendrement, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il regarda Liam et lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Maintenant que tout allait bien, du moins autant que possible à Beacon Hills, ils se dirigèrent vers Stiles, il fallait voir le bon coté des choses... aucun des deux n'allaient faire une **grossesse**.

* * *

 **Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même, malgré mon manque de sommeil !**

 **à bientôt pour d'autres Jeux de mots, n'oubliez pas de laisser des mots please ! ;)**


End file.
